Shattered Memories
by Lady of Gray
Summary: Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Misunderstanding

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 1 : Misunderstanding

Pada suatu hari yang normal di sekolah, Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau duga. Begitu isi ramalanmu, Switch" kata Himeko, sedang membaca ramalan di sebuah majalah.

"Curang! Bagaimana mungkin ramalan Switch begitu bagus sementara ramalanku jelek?!" protes Bossun.

"Mana kutahu! Memangnya kau pikir aku yang membuat ramalannya?!" balas Himeko tak kalah sewot.

"Ramalan itu tidak dibuat secara ilmiah. Hasilnya tidak bisa terlalu dipercaya" kata Switch

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu terus terang begitu, Switch" kata Himeko.

"Oh iya. Katanya hari ini ada murid baru yang datang, loh! Tampaknya dia seangkatan kita" kata Bossun.

"Benarkah itu? Aku penasaran sekali seperti apa murid baru itu..." gumam Himeko.

"Murid baru itu tidak masuk ke kelas kita, tapi ke kelas 2B" kata Switch.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis tak sengaja menabrak Himeko.

"Aduh..." ringis Himeko.

"Go-Gomenasai! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja", kata gadis itu. Matanya mengamati Himeko, Bossun, lalu akhirnya jatuh pada Switch.

"Switch-kun?" tanya gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh? Kimiko-chan? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Switch, tak kalah terperanjat.

"Aku murid baru di sini! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Kau sudah tumbuh besar sekali. Padahal terakhir kali kau bertemu aku masih lebih tinggi darimu. Padahal aku ini kakak kelasmu di sini" oceh gadis yang rupanya bernama Kimiko itu.

"Kakak kelas...? Tapi bukannya seharusnya dia seumuran dengan kita?" tanya Bossun dalam hati.

"Dan bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu ini? Apa kalian sama-sama mengikuti klub yang sama?" lanjut Kimiko.

"Eh... Kami bertiga anggota Sket-dan" jawab Bossun.

"Benarkah? Wah, nanti aku pasti akan mampir ke sana. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan masuk ke Sket-dan, Switch-kun. Kupikir kau akan masuk ke klub komputer atau klub lain semacam itu" kata Kimiko lagi.

Sebelum Switch sempat merespon, Kimiko mengoceh lagi.

"Dan apa-apaan dengan komputer itu? Mengapa sekarang kau berbicara dengan komputer? Pasti gara-gara Kazu-kun mengajarimu yang tidak-tidak, ya? Nanti aku pasti akan menghajarnya. Ah! Sudah jam segini rupanya. Sampai bertemu nanti, Switch-kun!" oceh Kimiko, pergi dengan begitu cepatnya.

Mereka bertiga diam sesaat, melihat gadis itu datang dan pergi begitu cepatnya.

"Gadis baru itu lumayan juga" kata Himeko.

"Iya. Aku tidak menyangka kau punya kenalan seperti itu, Switch. Dia itu siapa?" tanya Bossun. Switch tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Switch? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Himeko, bingung dengan keadaan Switch.

Masih terngiang di telinganya saat Kimiko menyebutkan nama Kazu-kun pada Switch. Nama panggilan dari Kazuyoshi, nama dia sendiri. Tapi dari cara Kimiko berbicara, dia seakan-akan menganggap bahwa orang yang di hadapannya bukan Kazuyoshi. Malahan dia tetap memanggil dirinya Switch-kun, panggilan yang dulunya ada panggilan adiknya. Jangan-jangan... Dia...

"Ini... Benar-benar gawat" kata Switch.

"Eeh?!" seru Bossun dan Himeko, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Switch.

* * *

Di ruang klub...

"Jadi begini..." Dan Switch pun mulai menjelaskan seluruh persoalannya.

"Apa? Dia salah orang?!" seru Himeko dan Bossun.

"Betul. Dia tertukar antara aku dan Masafumi" kata Switch.

"Tapi dia itu kan teman kecilmu. Bagaimana mungkin bisa tertukar?" tanya Himeko.

"Dia memang teman kecil kami, tapi dia pindah rumah sebulan sebelum Masafumi meninggal. Jadinya..." jawab Switch.

"Dia pikir kau adalah Masafumi karena penampilanmu yang begitu mirip dengannya" kata Bossun menyelesaikan jawaban Switch.

"Begitulah", kata Switch singkat.

"Jadi panggilanmu dulu itu Kazu-kun, ya? Kazu-kun~" goda Himeko, tidak terlalu bersusah payah menahan tawanya. Apalagi ditambah ekspresi malu Switch.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Memangnya kalian tidak berkirim surat apa?" tanya Bossun.

"Selama sebulan setelah dia pindah kami masih tetap berhubungan. Tapi setelah kematian Masafumi... Sawa-chan pindah rumah dan tidak bisa dihubungi, sementara aku, pada waktu itu, sama sekali tidak ada niat membuka surat" jelas Switch.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu langsung memberitahunya, bukan? Semudah itu" kata Bossun.

"Betul itu. Lagipula bukankah katanya dia mau ke sini?" kata Himeko.

"Tapi masalahnya–" Perkataan Switch terpotong karena muncul sesosok orang dari jendela. Momoka Kibitsu.

"Ohayo, Minna!" sapa Momoka, "Tampaknya kalian asyik sekali ngobrolnya. Memangnya apa yang kalian obrolkan, sih?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan tentang teman Switch–" jelas Himeko. Lagi-lagi terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang ke ruang klub.

Kimiko Kurebayashi.

Gadis yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka dari tadi.

* * *

"Oh... Jadi kau itu teman masa kecilnya Switch-kun?" tanya Momoka.

"Begitulah" jawab Kimiko, meneguk tehnya dengan gembira.

"Waktu Switch-kun masih kecil dia seperti apa?" tanya Momoka penasaran.

"Hmm... Kurasa tidak terlalu berbeda dengan sekarang. Hanya saja Switch yang dulu lebih cerewet dan tidak se-otaku sekarang" jawab Kimiko menyengir lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau bisa mampir ke sini, Momoka. Biasanya kan kau sibuk sekali" kata Himeko.

"Kebetulan saja hari ini jadwal syutingku dibatalkan" kata Momoka.

"Syuting? Tunggu... Jangan-jangan kau adalah Momoka Kibitsu? Yang merupakan seiyuu dan aktris itu?" tanya Kimiko.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Momoka sedikit malu-malu.

"Shugoi! Aku ini penggemarmu, loh! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan aktris sepertimu disini. Kenalanmu banyak juga, Switch" kata Kimiko.

"Terima kasih" jawab Switch singkat.

Bossun mendekati Switch dan berbisik di telinganya, "Oi, Switch. Kapan kau akan memberitahu dia?"

"Itu..." Hanya itu jawaban Switch.

"Oh iya, daritadi aku penasaran. Kalian berdua pacaran, ya?" tanya Kimiko kepada Bossun dan Himeko, sukses membuat keduanya merah padam.

"A-Apa katamu Kimiko-chan? Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang seperti dia?" kata Himeko dengan wajah memerah.

"Be-Betul itu. Tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan gadis brutal seperti dia" tambah Bossun dengan wajah gugupnya. Satu pukulan pun melayang ke kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau malah memukulku?!" protes Bossun.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau bilang gadis brutal, hah?" balas Himeko.

Kimiko tertawa kecil melihat adengan pertengkaran di hadapannya.

"Gomen-ne, Kimiko-chan. Mereka memang sudah dari dulu biasa begini" kata Momoka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula semakin ramai semakin seru, bukan? Oh iya, bagaimana denganmu, Switch-kun? Apa kau dan Momoka pacaran?" tanya Kimiko dengan polosnya. Wajah Momoka pun memerah, apalagi ketika mengingat saat dirinya memberi coklat pada Switch. Yang... Langsung ditolak olehnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada perubahan ekspresi berarti pada Switch.

"Tidak. Kami tidak berpacaran" jawab Switch datar. Muncul raut kecewa pada Momoka.

"Oh, begitu. Cukup disayangkan. Bagaimana dengan Kazu-kun? Apakah dia dan Sawa-chan sudah berpacaran?" tanya Kimiko riang.

Tiba-tiba suasananya menjadi sangat hening. Garing. Tidak nyaman. Dengan kata lain... Awkward.

"Eh? Apakah aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Kimiko lagi, merasakan keganjilan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tetap tidak ada balasan.

"Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, tapi koleksi komikmu lengkap juga ya, Bossun" kata Kimiko berusaha (dengan tidak terlalu sukses) mengubah pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja! Aku rajin membelinya tiap bulan!" kata Bossun dengan bangga.

Kimiko bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi ke arah rak buku.

"Tunggu, Kimiko! Rak buku itu sudah-" Switch mencoba memperingatkan Kimiko, tapi terlambat. Buku-buku itu sudah jatuh dan menimpa mereka berdua.

"Aduh..." ringis Kimiko. Pandangannya kemudian terpaku ke arah Switch yang karena insiden tadi, kacamatanya lepas.

"Tunggu. Wajah itu... Jangan-jangan..." kata Kimiko tidak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Switch, Bossun, dan Himeko saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Cukup banyak yang harus mereka jelaskan.

* * *

"Jadi begitulah duduk persoalannya" kata Switch.

"Maafkan aku. Aku pasti banyak merepotkan kalian" kata Kimiko masih tertunduk lesu.

"Ah tidak, tidak. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" hibur Bossun.

"Iya, iya. Lagipula ini tidak semuanya salahmu, kok" kata Himeko.

Himeko menyenggol-nyenggol Switch yang daritadi hanya terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf juga. Harusnya aku langsung memberitahumu" kata Switch.

Suasana kembali tidak enak. Lagi.

Dalam hati mereka, Bossun dan Himeko sangat berharap Kimiko tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan "itu". Pertanyaan yang masih merupakan masalah sensitif bagi Switch.

"Lalu... Jika kau ternyata adalah Kazu-kun... Bagaimana dengan Switch-kun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Kimiko.

Pupus sudah harapan Bossun dan Himeko. Kini mereka hanya bisa harap-harap cemas. Berharap pertanyaan ini cepat berakhir.

"Masafumi sudah meninggal kira-kira setahun yang lalu" jawab Switch singkat, memalingkan wajahnya.

Sementara itu Momoka yang masih ada di sana, tak tahu harus berbuat apa, merasa dirinya tidak seharusnya berada dalam ruangan itu. Mendengar masa lalu (atau setidaknya sebagian kecil) Switch... Itu benar-benar merupakan hal yang sangat pribadi, bukan? Belum lagi tentang orang yang disebut Kimiko sebagai Sawa-chan. Siapa itu Sawa-chan? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Switch?

"Kenapa? Kenapa Switch-kun... Bisa meninggal?" tanya Kimiko, berusaha kuat untuk tetap menjaga suaranya.

"Kecelakaan" jawab Switch pendek, urung sekali membicarakan topik ini. Mengingat kembali bagaimana adiknya meninggal seperti membuka kembali luka lama. Luka lama yang masih belum betul-betul sembuh.

"Rupanya begitu", kata Kimiko tersenyum sedih, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya"

Kimiko membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas keluar. Tapi sebelum Kimiko benar-benar keluar, tiba-tiba Switch membuka mulutnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama-sama? Aku juga sebentar lagi akan pulang" kata Switch.

"Yah... Aku sih tidak masalah" balas Kimiko yang agak terperanjat dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Switch.

"Kalau begitu, mohon tunggu sebentar" kata Switch, membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah Switch selesai, mereka berdua pun siap untuk pergi.

"Sampai bertemu lagi" kata Kimiko, menghilang di balik pintu bersama Switch.

Meninggalkan Bossun, Himeko, dan Momoka yang kebingungan satu sama lain.

* * *

"Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang agak telat, tapi rumahmu yang sekarang itu ada di mana?" tanya Switch.

"Tenang saja. Tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, kok. Aku tinggal di flat tak jauh dari belakang rumahmu" jawab Kimiko.

"Flat? Kau tinggal dengan siapa saja memangnya?" tanya Switch.

"Aku tinggal sendiri" jawab Kimiko.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu dan adikmu, Misao?" tanya Switch.

"Mereka sudah meninggal" jawab Kimiko singkat, tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, tidak ada diantara mereka yang kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih" kata Switch akhirnya.

"Untuk?" tanya Kimiko tidak mengerti.

"Untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh tentang Masafumi" jawab Switch. Kimiko mendesah panjang.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ada bayangan kecelakaan macam apa yang terjadi pada Switch-kun, tapi yang jelas... Apapun itu, itu adalah penyebab terbesar mengapa sekarang kau merubah penampilanmu seperti dia dan berbicara lewat komputer, bukan?" tanya Kimiko. Switch hanya terdiam.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Kimiko.

"Eh?" tanya Switch bingung.

"Aku pasti bakalan penasaran setengah mati, tidak bisa tidur, bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tapi aku tidak akan mencoba mengorek informasi dari orang lain. Aku hanya akan menunggu penjelasanmu. Sampai kau siap" kata Kimiko.

"Kau sepertinya akan menunggu cukup lama" kata Switch.

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu bukankah seorang gentleman tidak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu terlalu lama?" goda Kimiko.

"Aku bukan gentleman" balas Switch menaikkan kacamatanya. Kimiko tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kau tidak terlalu berbeda dengan yang dulu" kata Kimiko.

"Kau juga tidak berubah. Masih ceroboh seperti dulu" balas Switch.

Keduanya pun tertawa sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

It turn out unexpectedly good in the end.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Note :  
I know it's not good. I know. Setelah masih mempunyai 2 cerita on-going dan menambah 1 cerita lagi... But, the thing is, I can't let go this story out of my head! Apalagi ditambah fakta akhir-akhir ini gua rutin mengikuti Sket Dance. But do not have worry. This time, or at least I hope, I know how to end this story. Hopefully. Dan seharusnya sesuai rencana cerita ini nggak terlalu panjang. But who knows?

P.S. :  
The next chapter of "The Story of EnSai is already in progress! Err... Sebenarnya sih udah cukup lama "in progress"-nya. Salahkan saja semua pada writer's block. ._.v

Review!


	2. The Stalker

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Stalker

"Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa tidur..." gerutu Momoka.

Momoka kembali teringat saat dirinya memberi coklat pada Switch.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Momoka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi" kata Switch.

Lalu, perkataan Kimiko terputar kembali di benaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kazu-kun? Apakah Kazu-kun sudah berpacaran dengan Sawa-chan?" tanya Kimiko.

Demi apapun, siapa itu Sawa-chan?! Apa hubungannya dengan Switch-kun?! Apakah mereka berpacaran... Justru itu yang ditanyakan Kimiko. Sebenarnya, ada apa diantara mereka?

Malam ini, Momoka sudah bertekad dalam hatinya. Besok dia akan mencari tahu siapa itu Sawa dan apa hubungannya dengan Switch. Harus.

Dan dia sudah tahu pasti siapa orang yang akan ditanyainya.

* * *

"Ada apa ramai-ramai di depan papan pengunguman?" tanya Bossun bingung.

Wajar saja. Begitu memasuki kelas, papan pengunguman yang biasanya sepi mendadak dikerumuni banyak orang. Setelah beberapa menit berdesak-desak, akhirnya Bossun berhasil membaca apapun yang merupakan sumber keramaian itu.

"Kaimei Talent Show?" gumam Bossun.

"Kaimei Talent Show. Acara tahunan Sekolah Kaimei yang baru diadakan kembali setelah 2 tahun tidak diadakan. Sesuai namanya, acara ini adalah acara menunjukkan bakat" jelas Switch yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Switch? Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba ada di sini?!" seru Bossun.

"Kudengar dari kakak kelas katanya acara ini cukup banyak juga peminatnya" kata Himeko yang juga tiba-tiba ada.

"Himeko juga?!" seru Bossun.

Ketiganya pun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan, pergi ke kelas mereka.

"Talent show, huh? Bagaimana kalau kita iseng-iseng ikut acara itu?" usul Himeko.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kita tunjukkan?" tanya Bossun.

"Sketchbook Band" jawab Switch.

"Hie? Memangnya band diperbolehkan ikut?" tanya Bossun.

"Band itu juga merupakan bakat, bukan?" kata Switch.

"Betul juga sih..." gumam Bossun.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal band sebenarnya aku–" Apapun yang akan dikatakan Bossun, hal itu harus menunggu. Mengapa? Karena Chuuma-sensei, wali kelas mereka, sudah datang.

"Kita bicarakan nanti lagi saja saat di klub" bisik Himeko ke Bossun dan Switch. Keduanya mengangguk kecil.

* * *

"Dan pada akhirnya kita malah tetap saja bermalas-malasan di sini, tidak melakukan apa-apa" desah Bossun, tiduran di tatami. Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah ada di ruang klub.

"Siapa yang malas-malasan?! Cuman kau saja yang malas-malasan" protes Himeko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bossun. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi di kelas?" tanya Switch.

"Sebenarnya aku membuat lagu baru" jawab Bossun dengan bangga.

"Pasti lagu barumu itu jelek" kata Himeko. Switch juga langsung mengangguk.

"Enak saja kau bilang?! Dengar saja belum! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jelek?!" seru Bossun, tidak terima dengan perkataan Himeko.

"Melihat dari tampangmu saja sudah hampir dipastikan lagu itu jelek, kok" jawab Himeko santai.

"Yah... Tampaknya mau diapakan juga, tetap saja tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka untuk saling adu mulut" kata Momoka yang kebetulan sedang ada di sana.

"Kurasa kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa ke sini, Momoka?" tanya Switch.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin sekadar mampir saja tidak boleh?" kata Momoka. Sedikit marah, hanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Gugup karena... Yah, bertemu Sket-dan bukan tujuan utamanya ke Kaimei.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja kedatanganmu itu cukup langka" kata Switch.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi adu mulut di luar ruang mereka.

"Sudah kubilang Mika-chan, kita tidak perlu ke sini" kata seorang gadis.

"Justru kita malah harus ke sini. Dia bahkan sampai mengirimmu barang ke sekolah tahu" kata gadis yang dipanggil Mika-chan itu kesal.

"Tapi, Mika-chan..." balas gadis itu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi. Kalau kau tidak membuka pintu, biar aku saja yang buka" kata Mika-chan.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu!" seru gadis itu, tapi terlambat. Pintu ruang Sket-dan sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua sosok gadis yang ada di luar. Semua orang di ruangan itu tertegun.

"Sumimasen. Ini Sket-dan, betul?" tanya Mika-chan.

Tapi bukan karena Mika-chan, melainkan karena gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ko-Konnichiwa" sapa Kimiko.

"Kimiko-chan?!" seru orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

* * *

"Apa? Stalker?!" seru Himeko. Kimiko dan Mika-chan mengangguk.

"Selama seminggu ini aku mendapat banyak bingkisian ke flatku. Sama sekali tidak ada identitas pengirim di sana. Lalu 3 hari lalu, aku pulang sekolah dengan Mika-chan. Dan kata Mika-chan, ada orang yang membuntutiku. Tepat keesokkan harinya, langsung ada bingkisan ke sekolah" jelas Kimiko.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau sudah dikirimi barang ke rumah selama seminggu dan ke sekolah selama 3 hari terakhir ini" kata Bossun.

"Bisa kau katakan seperti itu" balas Kimiko.

"Selama 3 hari itu, apakah tetap ada barang yang dikirim ke rumahmu?" tanya Himeko.

"Masih ada. Malahan jumlahnya semakin bertambah banyak" jawab Kimiko.

"Lalu, barang-barang apa saja yang dikirimkannya?" tanya Bossun.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Bukan barang yang membahayakan, kok. Dia hanya mengirimkanku makanan kaleng, buah-buahan, snack, dan kadang-kadang malah voucher" kata Kimiko.

"Dan mengapa kau baru memberitahu kami sekarang?" tanya Switch kesal, yang dari awal pembicaraan hanya diam saja, "Harusnya hal-hal seperti itu kau beritahu secepatnya tahu"

"Aku baru kali ini melihat Switch kesal..." pikir Momoka.

"Gomen-ne. Lagipula selama ini barang-barang yang dikirimkan bukan barang yang berbahaya. Jadinya aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dan juga aku berpikir kalau kudiamkan nantinya akan berhenti sendiri" kata Kimiko.

"Pada saat dia mengirimmu barang berbahaya, sudah terlambat untuk berbuat apa-apa" kata Switch agak ketus.

Peristiwa stalker ini terlalu mengingatkannya pada Sawa. Dan penyebab adiknya meninggal.

"Kira-kira siapa ya pengirimnya? Kau kan baru di sini selama 2 minggu. Seharusnya tidak banyak orang yang kau kenal" kata Bossun.

Switch menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Bossun.

"Apakah orang ini juga mengirimmu barang di tempat tinggalmu yang lama?" tanya Switch.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" seru Kimiko.

"Jadi orang ini juga mengirimmu barang di tempat tinggalmu yang lama?! Ayo, kita hajar dia!" seru siapa lagi kalau bukan Himeko.

"Berarti orang itu cukup kekeh juga mengikutimu. Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan. Hari ini kita akan ke rumahmu!" seru Bossun.

"Ka-kaian tidak perlu repot-repot sampai ke rumahku" kata Kimiko.

"Sebenarnya solusi itu cukup bagus. Kata Mika-chan dia sampai membuntutimu, bukan?", Mika-chan menangguk, membalas pertanyaan Switch, "Oleh karena itu, jika kau pulang bersama orang lain maka stalker itu pasti tidak berani mendekatimu. Kami juga perlu ke rumahmu untuk memeriksa keamanan di sana" jelas Switch panjang lebar.

"Tapi biasanya aku pulang dengan Mika-chan, kok" sanggah Kimiko.

"Eto, Kimiko-chan, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku ada kegiatan klub setelah ini" kata Mika-chan.

"Kalau begitu kami yang akan pulang bersamamu!" seru Bossun.

"Aku juga mau ikut!" kata Momoka.

Kimiko terlalu bingung untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saja saat Sket-dan ditambah Momoka berbondong-bondong pergi ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Maaf kalau rumahku terlalu kecil" kata Kimiko begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu flatnya.

"Justru harusnya kami yang minta maaf karena tiba-tiba saja memaksa untuk ikut" kata Momoka.

Pintu rumah pun terbuka, memperlihatkan segala isi rumah. Mereka semua melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah.

"Rumahmu rapi juga. Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Himeko, menyadari betapa sepinya rumah itu.

"Yah, begitulah" jawab Kimiko.

"Orangtuamu... Sudah meninggal?" tanya Bossun menyadari meja abu di rumah itu.

"Ya. Dan juga adikku" jawab Kimiko.

"Mengapa?" Kali ini giliran Switch yang bertanya.

"Ke-ce-la-ka-an" jawab Kimiko, "Sekarang kita impas, bukan?" Switch hanya menatapnya jengkel.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Kimiko.

"Teh saja cukup" jawab Momoka.

"Lemon tea!" jawab Himeko.

"Milkshake!" jawab Bossun.

"Ice cream sundae!" jawab Switch.

"Memangnya kau pikir rumahku ini restoran apa?!" seru Kimiko menjitak kepala Switch dan Bossun, "Sudah, semuanya kukasih teh saja"

Kimiko pun pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan mereka sendirian.

"Sekarang, inspeksi rahasia kamar Kimiko pun dimulai!" seru Bossun.

"Yosh, Bossun. Pertama-tama yang harus kita periksa adalah..." kata Switch.

"Memeriksa kamar Kimiko" kata Bossun dan Switch bersamaan.

"Eh?! Memangnya kau boleh masuk ke kamar perempuan seperti itu?!" tanya Himeko. Momoka mengangguk-angguk.

"Makanya kita meunggu Kimiko pergi, kan?" jawab Bossun dengan seenaknya.

Keduanya langsung pergi menelusuri rumah. Himeko dan Momoka buru-buru menyusul mereka. Akhirnya, mereka menemukan sebuah pintu.

"Kau siap, Switch?" tanya Bossun.

"Tentu saja" jawab Switch.

"Mari kita buka bersama-sama. Satu, dua, tiga...!"

Muncul di hadapan mereka sebuah kamar klasik anak perempuan. Tempat tidur, meja belajar, lemari, rak buku. Cukup banyak warna pink yang bisa ditemukan di sana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kimiko dingin, muncul di depan pintu dengan membawa minuman.

"Ngg... Anu... Kimiko..." Bossun berusaha untuk merangkai kata-kata. Keringat membasahi dahinya. Kimiko mendesah.

"Apa boleh buat. Karena kalian sudah masuk terlanjur masuk aku akan tetap membiarkan kalian di sini" kata Kimiko.

"Yokatta..." kata Bossun dalam hatinya.

"Nah, bisa kau perlihatkan barang-barang apa saja yang kau dapat?" tanya Switch. Kimiko mengangguk kecil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kimiko pun muncul dengan membawa jeruk, daging kaleng, dan biskuit.

"Selain ini dia juga pernah memberiku sekotak penuh Pocky, voucher restoran, dan berbagai barang aneh lainnya" jelas Kimiko.

"Untuk ukuran stalker hadiah macam ini memang aneh..." gumam Himeko.

Sementara itu, Momoka tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Perhatiannya malah tertuju pada dua bingkai foto di pinggir tempat tidur Kimiko. Diam-diam, Momoka memperhatikan kedua foto itu. Foto pertama adalah foto Kimiko, dengan anak laki-laki, kemungkinan adiknya, dan bapak-bapak mirip dengan sang anak laki-laki serta wanita paruh baya sangat mirip dengan Kimiko di belakang mereka. Ayah ibunya.

"Pasti foto keluarganya..." pikir Momoka.

Matanya sekarang tertuju pada foto kedua. Ada empat orang pada foto itu. Melihat dari penampilan mereka, tampaknya mereka semua masih SMP. Di tengah-tengah, terlihat jelas Kimiko. Penuh tangis bahagia sambil membawa kue ulang tahun di tangannya. Tepat di sebelahnya, ada seorang gadis yang cukup manis. Rambutnya berwarna coklat sebahu.

"Apakah mungkin dia itu Sawa-chan?" pikir Momoka.

Di sebelah Kimiko dan orang menurut Momoka adalah Sawa-chan, ada dua orang laki-laki. Harus Momoka akui, laki-laki di sebelah Kimiko cukup (ehem) tampan. Rambutnya hitam berantakan dan agak panjang. Wajahnya sedikit tirus. Dan laki-laki yang satu lagi wajahnya cukup mirip dengan laki-laki pertama, hanya saja dia rambutnya pendek, wajahnya lebih tembam, dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Sangat mirip dengan penampilan Switch. Mungkin saja dulu Switch seperti ini, ya" gumam Momoka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Momoka?" tanya Himeko.

"Ah, aku hanya sekedar melihat foto saja" kata Momoka gugup.

"Coba kulihat fotonya" kata Himeko mengambil foto itu. Bossun ikut melihat foto itu dari belakang Himeko.

"Rupanya ini foto waktu kau masih SMP ya, Switch. Benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan sekarang" kata Bossun, memperlihatkan foto itu pada Switch. Untuk sesaat, Switch tertegun melihat foto itu. Dia masih ingat jelas hari itu, hari tepat foto itu diambil...

_"Pokoknya jangan mengacau ya, Switch" kata Kazuyoshi._

_"Aku sudah tahu. Kau sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanku Nii-chan" balas Switch._

_"Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus perpisahan, rencana ini harus berhasil" kata Sawa-chan yang dibalas anggukan._

_Saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi di belakang sekolah, menunggu Kimiko datang. Rencananya saat Kimiko datang, Sawa muncul membawa kue sementara Kazuyoshi dan Switch bertugas mengeluarkan confetti dan melempar tepung ke Kimiko._

_Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, kejadiannya tidak sesuai dengan rencana._

_Lilin kuenya keburu padam. Confetti-nya tidak mau keluar. Dan tepung yang seharusnya ditujukkan untuk Kimiko malah..._

_"Hahahaha! Seharusnya kalian berdua melihat cermin sekarang. Wajah kalian itu... Hahaha" kata Kimiko tidak bisa berhenti tertawa._

_Tepung yang harusnya untuk Kimiko, entah apa penyebabnya, malah mereka sendiri yang terkena._

_Kimiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sekaligus juga menangis. Menangis bahagia dan menangis sedih. Karena sebentar lagi... Dia akan berpisah dengan mereka. Teman-teman yang sudah dari kecil menemaninya._

_"Mengapa kau menangis, Kimiko-chan? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menangis pada hari ulang tahunmu" kata Sawa-chan, yang juga sudah mulai terisak-isak._

_"Bicara apa kau, Sawa-chan? Kau sendiri juga menangis, kan?" balas Kimiko penuh derai air mata._

_"Ayo, tiup lilin kuemu" kata Kazuyoshi, memegang kue ulang tahun Kimiko. Setelah lilin padam, mereka semua bertepuk tangan._

_"Nanti jangan lupakan kita semua, ya!" seru Switch._

_"Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin Kimiko melupakan kita" kata Kazuyoshi mengacak-acak rambut Switch._

_"Jangan mengacak rambutku, Nii-chan!" protes Switch. Mereka bertiga tertawa melihat reaksi Switch._

"Ah, foto itu. Cukup mengingatkan masa lalu, huh, Kazu-kun?" tanya Kimiko, menyadarkan Switch dari kenangannya.

"Kau masih aja menyimpan foto ini" kata Switch.

"Tentu saja aku masih. Memangnya kau pikir aku sampai selupa itu? Kazu-kun?" kata Kimiko.

"Panggil saja aku Switch. Hampir semua orang sudah memanggilku seperti itu" kata Switch.

"Tidak mau. Biar semua orang memanggilmu Switch, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kazu-kun" balas Kimiko.

"Anak keras kepala" kata Switch.

"Biarin. Lagipula aku sendiri yang membuat panggilan itu. Dan pangilan Switch itu hanya untuk Masafumi Usui. Panggilanku untuk Kazuyoshi Usui adalah Kazu-kun. Titik" kata Kimiko.

"Benar-benar sangat keras kepala" kata Switch.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua. Ngomong-ngomong Kimiko-chan, apa kau akan mengikuti Kaimei Talent Show?" tanya Himeko.

"Yah, sebenarnya sih aku memang mau mendaftarkan diri ikut" aku Kimiko.

"Hontou ni? Memangnya bakatmu apa?" tanya Himeko penasaran.

"Meskipun sangat ceroboh, pelupa, dan sangat mengesalkan, Kimiko adalah seorang jenius musik. Dia hampir bisa memainkan semua alat musik yang ditemuinya" jelas Switch.

"Aku tidak tahu apa dia baru saja meledekku atau memujiku" pikir Kimiko.

"Kau bisa memainkan alat musik apa saja?" tanya Bossun.

"Hmm... Biola, gitar, piano, flute, tapi yang paling kusenangi piano" jawab Kimiko.

Kejadian berikutnya Himeko dan Bossun malah sibuk menginterogasi Kimiko. Mereka begitu larut dalam obrolan mereka. Melupakan tujuan utama mereka : menyelidiki stalker.

"Apa? Sekarang sudah sesore ini?!" seru Bossun ketika menyadari matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

"Dan kita belum sama sekali mendapat petunjuk tentang stalker" gerutu Himeko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup senang kok kalian kemari. Aku akan memberitahu kalian jika ada perkembangan" kata Kimiko.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok!" kata Bossun, dikelilingi oleh Switch dan Himeko.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama kami, Momoka?" tanya Himeko.

"Ngg... Sebenarnya aku..." Momoka dengan gugup melirik Kimiko berkali-kali.

"Dia tidak boleh pulang sebelum memberiku tanda tangan" kata Kimiko merangkul Momoka.

"Ternyata kau cukup otaku juga" kata Switch.

"Urusai! Kau sendiri juga otaku tahu" balas Kimiko.

"Jaa ne!" kata Himeko.

Setelah mereka bertiga pergi, Kimiko pun menghadapi pada tamu terakhirnya.

"Sekarang, Momoka, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Kimiko.

"Eh?" Hanya itu balasan Momoka. Kimiko menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tujuanmu ingin tetap di sini karena ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, bukan? Hanya antara kita berdua saja" kata Kimiko. Wajah Momoka memerah.

"Ayo. Lebih baik kita bicarakan saja di dalam" ajak Kimiko. Momoka menurut.

* * *

"Apa hubungan Sawa-chan dengan Swi–maksudku Kazu-kun?" tanya Kimiko lagi. Momoka mengangguk.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kimiko.

"Sebenarnya..." Momoka pun menjelaskan seluruh kejadian saat hari Valentine.

"Dan karena aku menyebut nama Sawa-chan, kau jadi penasaran hubungannya dengan Kazu-kun, begitu?" kata Kimiko. Wajah Momoka merah padam.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka ''Kazu-kun bisa jua ditaksir cewek" kata Kimiko. Momoka tidak membalas apa-apa. Kimiko menarik napas panjang.

"Sawa-chan adalah teman kecil kami. Lihat foto yang itu?" Kimiko menunjuk ke arah foto yang tadi dilihat Momoka "anak perempuan yang di sebelahku itu Sawa-chan"

"Jadi itu benar-benar Sawa-chan?" pikir Momoka dalam hati.

"Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu Switch-kun dan yang satu lagi itu Kazu-kun" jelas Kimiko.

"Jadi laki-laki yang ini" Momoka menunjuk ke foto Masafumi "Bukan Switch-kun?"

"Jika Switch yang kau maksudkan di sini adalah Kazuyoshi Usui maka dia itu yang ini" kata Kimiko menunjuk foto Switch.

"Tapi, mengapa sekarang dia terlihat persis..." Perkataan Momoka langsung dilanjutkan Kimiko.

"Seperti adiknya, Masafumi? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Si bodoh itu masih belum menceritakannya padaku" gerutu Kimiko. Momoka sibuk mencerna semua perkataan Kimiko.

"Lalu tentang hubungan antara Kazu-kun dengan Sawa-chan..." Momoka langsung memperhatikan.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri saja pada Kazu-kun? Hubungan mereka berdua... Susah untuk dijelaskan. Belum lagi aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan mereka cukup lama. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi selama aku pergi" lanjut Kimiko.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Kau menanggap Switch-kun sebagai siapa? Apakah mungkin... Kau menyukainya?" tanya Momoka. Kimiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Momoka menatapnya bingung.

"Aku? Menyukai Kazu-kun? Darimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Momoka? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu" kata Kimiko masih tertawa.

"Habisnya kalian berdua terlihat akrab sekali..." jawab Momoka lirih.

"Bagaimana jika iya? Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menyukainya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kimiko balik. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi serius. Ditanya balik seperti itu, Momoka pun gelalapan.

"Betul juga... Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan jika Kimiko-chan benar-benar menyukai Switch-kun..." pikir Momoka.

"Aku sendiri... Juga tidak tahu" jawab Momoka. Wajah serius Kimiko berubah menjadi geli.

"Tidak perlu seserius itu, Momoka. Aku hanya bercanda saja, kok. Si bodoh itu... Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak saja" kata Kimiko. Momoka bernapas lega.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang aku mempunyai bahan baru untuk meledeknya" kata Kimiko santai.

"Jangan, Kimiko-chan! Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" seru Momoka panik.

Kimiko malah semakin tertawa lebar.

Dia tidak menyangka akan menemukan hal yang semenarik ini di kota lamanya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, takdir juga sudah menyiapkan hal yang sangat "menarik" baginya.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Note :  
Chapter 2! Sengaja tidak terlalu lama update-nya karena... Takut mood menulis hilang *pokerface. Saat gua posting fanfic ini, jujur, I'm not expecting any review. Fanfic Indonesia dalam fandom Sket Dance itu cukup miris. Hanya tiga fanfic termasuk fanfic ini. So, when I realized that I got review, I'm really, really surprised. Sama surprise-nya ketika menyadari fanfic adik gua, yang hanya satu-satunya dalam Bahasa Indonesia di fandom Magi, juga mendapatkan review. Yah... Gua cukup sadar kalau mau fanfic ini cukup dikenal seharusnya gua membuatnya dalam bahasa Inggris. Cuman mengarang fanfic dalam bahasa Inggris itu susah, saudara-saudara. By the way, thanks for Iruyo for your lovely review! And for everything (story follower, story favorite, author follower, and author favorite).

P.S. :

Ternyata setelah membaca ulang chapter masa lalu Switch, dia sudah mempunyai nama panggilan kecil sendiri. An-chan. Kenapa bisa An-chan? Kagak tahu. Tapi karena gua sudah keburu suka sama Kazu-kun, jadi nama panggilannya kuubah jadi Kazu-kun. Terima kasih. ._.v

Review!

Lady of Gray


	3. Black Shadow

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 3 : Black Shadow

Mika-chan memperhatikan Kimiko dengan takjub. Jemari-jemarinya begitu lincah menari di atas tuts piano. Begitu tuts terakhir ditekan, Mika-chan dengan antusias menepukkan tangannya.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali, Kimiko-chan" puji Mika-chan.

"Terima kasih, Mika-chan" kata Kimiko.

"Rasanya kalau begini kau pasti bisa dengan mudah memenangkan talent show itu" kata Mika-chan.

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Ada banyak orang yang lebih jago dariku. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuh piano" kata Kimiko.

Kedua gadis itu asyik mengobrol, tidak menyadari adanya sosok orang di belakang mereka. Sesosok orang yang sudah ada dari sana sejak Kimiko memasuki ruang musik. Sesosok orang yang mengamati setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Dan sesosok orang yang diam-diam mengambil gambar Kimiko dengan telepon genggamnya.

Sesosok orang yang sekarang sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Kimiko Kurebayashi, huh?" gumam orang misterius itu.

* * *

"Apel ini benar-benar manis sekali!" kata Bossun, asyik memakan apel di ruang klub. Di hadapannya sudah ada setumpuk kulit jeruk.

"Aku tahu apel ini memang enak, tapi bukan berarti dari kemarin makananmu hanya apel saja tahu?!" seru Himeko.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi, Himeko. Kimiko-chan memberi kita sekotak besar apel. Dan satu-satunya cara menghabiskan apel itu hanya dengan memakannya!" jelas Bossun. Himeko menjitak kepala Bossun.

"Baka! Kalau itu anak kecil saja sudah tahu!" balas Himeko.

"Aduh! Kau pikir jitakanmu itu tidak sakit apa!" protes Bossun mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Tapi rasanya belakangan ini ada yang aneh" gumam Himeko.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Bossun.

"Ada rumor yang menyebar akhir-akhir ini. Katanya setiap anak yang mengikuti KTS akan terkena kutukan. Tidak jelas kutukan macam apa, tapi memang akhir-akhir ini banyak peserta KTS yang absen dari sekolah. Makanya sekarang banyak orang-orang yang langsung mengundurkan diri" jelas Himeko.

"KTS?" tanya Bossun masih tidak mengerti.

"Kaimei Talent Show, baka!" jitak Himeko lagi.

"Ada kemungkinan rumor hanya itu disebarkan oleh anak-anak iseng" kata Switch, tenang seperti biasanya. Walaupun tanpa sadar dia malah langsung terpikir Kimiko.

Terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, saat memberikan sekotak apel itu, dia sedang berlatih lagi main piano.

"Sudah cukup lama sejak aku bermain piano" jawab Kimiko begitu ditanya mengapa oleh Switch waktu itu.

"Kalau tidak salah rasanya Kimiko pernah mengikuti juga acara semacam ini..." pikir Switch.

Dia memutar otaknya, berusaha untuk menggali memori yang sudah lama sekali,

"Betul juga. Terakhir kali pada waktu itu, ya..." kenang Switch.

_"Apa kau yakin, Kimiko-chan?" tanyaku. Kimiko mengangguk kepalanya dengan pasti._

_"Aku yakin sekali, Kazu-kun. Seyakin bahwa Tobi adalah Obito" jawab Kimiko._

_"Jangan membicarakan komik lain di sini, baka" gerutuku._

_"Tapi susah sekali untuk menang talent show kali ini, Kimiko-chan. Banyak sekali orang yang ikut mendaftar" kata Sawa-chan cemas._

_"Daijobu. Kalau begitu aku hanya tinggal berlatih lebih banyak lagi, bukan?" kata Kimiko._

_Dan dia sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Sejak hari itu, hampir setiap waktu luangnya dihabiskan untuk berlatih piano. Waktu yang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk memnaca komik atau sekadar bermalas-malasan. Yah, tapi semua pengorbanannya tidak terbuang sia-sia. Karena, tepat setelah talent show itu berakhir..._

_"Pemenang talent show kali ini, jatuh kepada... Kimiko Kurebayashi! Dipersilakan untuk Kimiko Kurebayashi maju ke depan" kata pembawa acara._

_Kimiko pun maju ke panggung, dengan senyum paling lebar yang bisa dilakukannya. Melihat wajah Kimiko yang begitu gembira, matanya berbinar-binar, dan dengan penuh kebanggaan mengangkat piala itu..._

_Tanpa sadar senyum yang sama juga muncul di wajahku._

"Kira-kira saat ini sedang apa dia sekarang, ya?" tanya Switch dalam hati.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang dia?" tanya sosok misterius.

"Sedikit sulit untuk mendapatkannya, karena dia masih murid baru. Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin" jawab sosok yang tidak kalah misteriusnya. Tangannya memegang secarik kertas yang langsung ingin diambil oleh lawan bicaranya, kalau orang itu tidak menjauhkan kertas itu darinya.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kau tentang perjanjian kita" kata orang itu.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Kau berhak untuk memiliki setengah dari hadiah uang talent show" kata lawan bicaranya. Kali ini, orang itu benar-benar membiarkan dia mengambil kertas itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku mengharapkan berita bagus darimu" kata orang itu pergi.

Lawan bicaranya membuka kertas itu, membaca cepat isinya. Kemudian dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sebentar lagi hal-hal akan menjadi sangat menarik" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Geez. Gara-gara terlalu asyik bermain piano, aku jadi tidak sadar sekarang sudah sore" kata Kimiko.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke lorong sekolah, menuju loker sepatunya. Tepat pada saat dia mengeluarkan sepatunya, ada sebuah amplop surat terjatuh.

"Kira-kira surat apa ini?" gumam Kimiko. Dia pun membuka surat itu. Satu hal yang ternyata disesalinya.

"Apa ini...?" Sepatu yang tadi dipegangnya pun terjatuh. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi...?" tanyanya lirih.

Dan orang misterius itu, berdiri tak jauh dari sana, mengamati semuanya. Puas karena rencananya berhasil.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Author's Note :  
This chapter is shorter, I know. Kenapa? Karena yaa begitu maunya gua. Huakakaka. Just kidding. Chapter ini lebih pendek karena hanya sekadar filler chapter saja dan gua memang sengaja dibuat endingnya rada menggantung *smirk. Oh... Don't give your scary look like that.

Review, anyone?

Lady of Gray


	4. Weariness

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 4 : Weariness

"Sumimasen, Sensei" kata seorang anak perempuan.

Dengan santai dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki toilet sekolah. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya di toilet berhasil membuatnya menjerit keras.

"Huaaaaa!" teriaknya.

Jeritan yang membuat semua orang berbondong-bondong pergi ke toilet. Para guru pun tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sumber keributan itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut di sini? Apa yang–" Guru itu tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Tidak perlu. Karena tepat di matanya, dia sudah melihat sumber semua keributan yang terjadi.

Tulisan di dinding toilet berwarna cat merah darah dan bertuliskan "Berhati-hatilah! Dewi Kematian sebentar lagi akan tiba"

Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat gempar satu sekolah, bukan?

Sekolah cepat-cepat menutup toilet tersebut, dan menyuruh para siswa untuk kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dengan berat hati, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan belajar mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, beredar gosip terbaru di Kaimei. Sekolah Kaimei dikutuk. Dewi Kematian akan benar-benar datang ke Kaimei. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Dewi Kematian ini, tapi menurut rumor yang beredar dia adalah seorang gadis cantik. Gadis cantik yang berhasil membuat dirimu kehilangan nyawa hanya karena berdekatan dengannya.

* * *

"Gara-gara rumor Dewi Kematian itu aku jadi takut ke toilet sendirian" gerutu Himeko.

"Dewi Kematian?" tanya Bossun.

"Tunggu. Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tidak tahu?" tanya Himeko balik.

"Dewi Kematian. Ada sebuah rumor mengatakan sekolah Kaimei terkutuk dan akan didatangi oleh Dewi Kematian. Penyebab rumor itu adalah tulisan merah di dinding toilet" jelas Switch.

"Oh... Ternyata begitu" kata Bossun.

"Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, rumor hanya berdasarkan dugaan tidak bertanggung jawab dan ketakutan tidak jelas. Mana ada hal seperti shinigami perempuan di dunia nyata" kata Switch lagi.

"Dewi Kematian benar-benar ada!" seru Reiko, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari jendela seperti Sadako.

"Apa kau bisa membuktikan perkataanmu itu?" tanya Switch balik.

"Tulisan di toilet itu. Ada murid yang berani bersumpah bahwa dia sama sekali tidak melihat tulisan itu. Tapi saat murid sesudahnya masuk, tulisan itu tiba-tiba sudah ada" jawab Reiko.

"Bisa saja itu hanya–" Reiko langsung memotong perkataan Switch.

"Belum lagi banyaknya murid-murid yang menghilang beberapa hari terakhir ini. Saat ini mereka hanya dikatakan sekadar sakit saja, tapi ada kemungkinan Dewi Kematian yang berperan dalam itu semua. Dewi Kematian menyedot energi kehidupan mereka pelan-pelan lalu di saat energi kehidupan mereka habis mereka akan... Meninggal!" jelas Reiko, sangat menekankan di bagian "meninggal". Sukses membuat Himeko dan Bossun langsung loncat ketakutan. Apalagi ditambah dengan bunyi ketukan di pintu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Himeko dan Bossun.

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihat wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Gomenasai, Minna-san" sapa pendatang baru itu, Mika-chan. "Apakah aku menganggu kalian?" tanyanya ketika menyadari Switch dan Reiko sedang berdebat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mika-chan. Pembicaraan kita akan segera berakhir" Switch berpaling ke arah Reiko, "Aku akan membuktikan bahwa Dewi Kematian itu tidak benar-benar ada"

"Hoo~ Benarkah itu, Switch? Aku akan menunggu pembuktianmu" kata Reiko. Setelah itu, Reiko pun keluar. Dari jendela.

"Itu tadi siapa...?" tanya Mika-chan.

"Ah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia hanya salah satu teman kami. Ada apa kau ke sini, Mika-chan?" tanya Himeko.

"Aku... Khawatir pada Kimiko-chan. Akhir-akhir ini dia bertingkah aneh sekali. Dia menjadi pendiam sekali, jarang makan, dan suka tidak menanggapi saat aku berbicara dengannya. Dia juga akhir-akhir ini kebanyakkan melamum terus" jawab Mika-chan. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Mungkin saja dia memikirkan talent show itu" kata Himeko.

"Memang mungkin... Tapi, tetap saja aku khawatir. Kimiko-chan tidak mempunyai teman dekat lagi selain aku dan kalian. Oleh karena itu... Kumohon kalian..." kata Mika-chan.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya" kata Switch tenang.

"Sungguh? Hontou ni arigatou, Switch-kun" kata Mika-chan gembira.

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Switch.

Mika-chan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu pasti di mana dia sekarang" jawab Mika-chan yakin.

* * *

Switch melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik. Tempat, menurut Mika-chan, sekarang Kimiko berada. Sayup-sayup, terdengar bunyi piano dimainkan. Semakin mendekati ruang musik, suara piano semakin keras. Switch mendengarkan permainan piano tersebut. Tapi ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengar, tiba-tiba saja Kimiko secara mendadak menghentikan permainannya. Dengan frustasi, dia menekan semua tuts piano.

"Halo" sapa Switch. Kimiko terkejut.

"Ah! Kazu-kun! Aku pikir siapa" kata Kimiko.

Saat Switch mendekatinya, terlihat jelas kantong mata di wajahnya. Pertanda umum kurang tidur.

"Kimiko?" panggil Switch. Kimiko tidak menjawab. "Kimiko!" panggil Switch sekali lagi. Kali ini Kimiko menjawab.

"Eh... Ya?" katanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Switch.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" balas Kimiko. Switch menatapnya tajam.

"Mika-chan mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Switch.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" kata Kimiko menunduk, menghindari tatapan Switch.

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Switch. Kalimat yang membuat Kimiko langsung menoleh ke arah Switch.

"Kau mendadak jadi sangat pendiam, tidak nafsu makan, dan kau jelas-jelas kurang tidur" lanjut Switch.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya... Sedikit lelah" kata Kimiko tersenyum lemah. Switch menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia sadar betul bahwa senyum itu terlalu dipaksakan.

"Aku serius, Kazu-kun. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus kau khawatirkan terus" lanjut Kimiko. Switch menghela napas. Mengapa kekerasan kepalanya tidak pernah berubah? Tak bisakah dia langsung menceritakan apa masalahnya?

"Pokoknya kau harus memberitahuku jika sesuatu terjadi" kata Switch pada akhirnya.

"Hai, hai. Akan kulakukan. Aku janji" kata Kimiko.

Tapi Kimiko tidak menghubunginya sama sekali selama beberapa hari ke depan. Entah dia benar-benar tidak ada masalah, atau tidak mau menceritakannya kepada orang lain.

Sementara itu, rumor Dewi Kematian semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini modusnya menggunakan pesan singkat. Tiba-tiba saja secara serentak semua murid mendapat pesan baru di telepon genggamnya. Semua pesannya berisi sama.

"You're the next target of Goddess of Death. Apa itu artinya?" tanya Bossun, membaca pesan di telepon genggamnya.

"Kau adalah target berikutnya Dewi Kematian" jawab Switch. Bossun dan Himeko bergidik seram.

"Apa-apaan pesan ini?! Isinya menakuti orang saja. Coba cari siapa pengirimnya, Switch" kata Bossun kesal.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah mencoba melacaknya, tapi dia menggunakan nomor tersembunyi" kata Switch.

"Cih! Benar-benar menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Himeko.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar ribut-ribut di luar. Penasaran, mereka bertiga pun menuju ke arah ribut-ribut itu. Pada saat mereka sedang berjalan, muncul seseorang yang menyeruak keluar dari kerumunan orang. Orang itu berlari dan tak sengaja mengenai Switch. Di luar dugaan mereka, orang itu adalah Kimiko-chan.

"Kimiko-chan?" panggil Switch. Kimiko tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terdiam melihat Switch. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ada ap–" Sebelum Switch menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kimiko sudah keburu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa saling berpandang-pandangan dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Akhirnya, mereka semua tiba di sumber keramaian itu.

Sebuah dinding di lorong sekolah. Dinding yang bertuliskan : Goddess of Death is here. Right now. Between of you. Tulisan itu berwarna warna merah darah. Dan jelas-jelas masih baru, terlihat dari catnya yang masih basah.

Wajah Kimiko yang hampir menangis terbayang lagi oleh Switch.

"Besok aku akan bertanya pada Kimiko" gumam Switch.

Besok pun tiba.

Tapi, meskipun sudah dicari Switch kemana-mana, Kimiko Kurebayashi tidak bisa ditemukan di sekolah.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note :  
This is it, the next update from Shattered Memories. It's pretty fast, isn't it? Be thankful, because it's pretty rare I update fast. Kekeke~ please, don't take it too seriously. I just need something to take my mind off~

As usual : Review!

Lady of Gray


	5. Goodbye, Halcyon Days

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 5 : Goodbye, Halcyon Days

Satu hari kemudian

Dua hari kemudian

Tiga hari kemudian

Kimiko tetap saja belum masuk sekolah. Switch mulai merasa khawatir. Teleponnya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan oleh Mika-chan sekalipun.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang sakit" kata Himeko, berusaha menenangkan Switch.

"Atau mungkin saja sebenarnya Kimiko-chan mempunyai ketakutan amat besar pada cerita seram" kata Bossun. Kentara sekali dia ingin menghibur Switch. Usaha putus asa yang tampaknya sia-sia.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kimiko-chan pasti baik-baik saja" kata Himeko.

Switch hanya terdiam saja. Dalam hati, dia sangat berharap perkataan Himeko akan menjadi kenyataan.

Empat hari kemudian

Lima hari kemudian

Seminggu kemudian

Kimiko Kurebayashi tetap masih absen dari sekolah.

Dan selama seminggu ini, pesan-pesan teror tetap rutin dikirimkan. Hampir setiap malam seluruh murid Kaimei menerimanya. Isinya berbeda-beda tiap hari. Ada yang berisi "Besok kau akan mati", ada juga yang "Dewi Kematian akan mendatangimu malam" ini, bahkan ada juga yang seperti "Dewi Kematian tepat di sampingmu". Pesan-pesan yang membuat hampir semua murid Kaimei resah. Hampir.

Untuk Reiko Yuki, Dewi Kematian adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Sesuatu yang membangkitkan minatnya. Bagi Ketua OSIS, Sasuke Tsubaki dan Ketua Sket-Dan, Yusuke Fujisaki atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Bossun, pengirim pesan itu sangat menyebalkan (bagi Bossun) dan menganggu murid Kaimei (bagi Tsubaki) oleh karenanya harus segera ditangkap. Bukannya mereka tidak berusaha. Switch, orang yang diharapkan bisa menemukan pengirim ini, masih belum bisa melacaknya. Tak peduli cara apapun yang dilakukannya. Hal yang membuat Switch sangat kesal.

Fakta bahwa teman masa kecilnya menghilang selama seminggu dan tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali tidak memperbaiki mood-nya. Malah membuatnya semakin memburuk. Switch jarang sekali menunjukkan emosinya tapi saat ini orang lain pun bisa mengatakan betapa jeleknya mood Switch akhir-akhir ini. Dan Switch yang kesal... Bukan sesuatu yang enak dilihat.

"Urusan pesan teror ini benar-benar melelahkan" kata Himeko.

"Kau benar" kata Bossun.

Mereka bertiga lelah setelah seharian mencari tahu pelaku pengirim pesan teror itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak sendirian. Seluruh anggota OSIS juga ikut membantu. Tampaknya untuk urusan yang satu ini Tsubaki dan Bossun benar-benar bersatu untuk memecahkannya. Switch mengetukkan jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. Suatu kebiasaan lamanya yang sekarang tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

"Kau masih memikirkan Kimiko-chan, huh?" tanya Bossun. Switch tidak menjawab. Tidak perlu. Karena sebenarnya Bossun sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan perkembangan stalker-nya ya?" gumam Himeko.

Ekspresi Bossun dan Switch mendadak menjadi horor.

"Gawat ini... Aku benar-benar melupakannya" kata Bossun panik.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apakah mungkin Kimiko chan... Stalker itu..." Himeko tidak kuat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Menghilangnya Kimiko dan stalker. Mengapa tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang terpikirkan hal itu sebelumnya? Apalagi ditambah fakta Kimiko tinggal sendirian. Artinya, tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya di rumah.

Switch juga sama paniknya dengan Bossun dan Himeko, malah lebih parah. Dia betul-betul melupakan masalah stalker. Masalah pesan teror ini sudah cukup menyita sebagian besar waktunya.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal sepenting itu?! Bodoh sekali aku" pikir Switch, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia langsung membereskan barangnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! Mau pergi ke mana, Switch?" tanya Himeko.

"Tentu saja ke rumah Kimiko" jawab Switch. Wajah Masafumi yang sedang tertawa lebar terbayang di benaknya.

"Kumohon... Jangan sampai aku terlambat lagi... Kalau ternyata gara-garaku sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya..." pikir Switch dalam hati.

Switch kembali berjalan, tanpa menunggu Bossun dan Himeko. Keduanya pun langsung membereskan barang mereka dan buru-buru menyusul Switch.

* * *

Untungnya saja, mereka semua sudah tahu lokasi rumah Kimiko. Mereka semua langsung menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

Tok, tok, tok.

Bossun mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kali ini, Bossun mengetuk pintu lebih keras. Masih juga tidak respon apa-apa. Bossun memandang Himeko, yang mengangguk dan mengeluarkan Flagrance-nya. Himeko mundur sedikit dari pintu, berancang-ancang menghancurkan pintu tersebut.

Pintu yang malang.

Untungnya, sebelum Flagrance benar-benar menyentuh pintu, ada seorang bapak tua muncul. Himeko segera menghentikan tindakannya.

"Apakah kalian semua teman Kimiko-chan?" tanya Bapak itu. Mereka bertiga mengangguk kecil.

"Saya pemilik flat ini. Tiga hari terakhir ini ada orang yang mengirimi Kimiko-chan barang-barang. Tapi Kimiko-chan sudah tidak pulang selama tiga hari ini. Apakah kalian tahu di mana dia?" tanya bapak itu. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Tidak, kami tidak tahu dia dimana. Justru kami ke sini karena ingin mengunjunginya" jawab Switch cemas.

"Err... Boleh kami tahu barang apa saja yang diterimanya?" tanya Himeko.

"Sekotak buah peach, cumi kering, dan semangka" jawab bapak itu. Mereka bertiga berpikiran sama : Itu semua pasti hadiah dari stalker-nya.

"Terima kasih" kata Bossun. Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Kimiko.

"Jadi... Kimiko-chan sudah tidak ada di rumah selama tiga hari. Meskipun begitu, stalker itu masih rutin mengirimnya barang. Setidaknya kita bisa menarik kesimpulan di sini hilangnya Kimiko tidak ada hubungan dengan stalker" kata Bossun.

Switch bernapas lega. Setidaknya ada kemungkinan stalker itu tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya. Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang, dimana dia sekarang?

"Bossun! Coba lihat itu!" seru Himeko tiba-tiba. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang bersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka.

"Itu dia! Stalker-nya!" seru Bossun. Sadar persembunyiannya terbongkar, orang itu langsung lari. Mereka bertiga segera mengejarnya. Bossun mengenakan kacamatanya dan mulai membidik orang itu dengan ketapelnya.

"Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi... Sekarang!" pikir Bossun. Bossun pun sukses mengenai orang itu, membuatnya terjatuh. Dan di saat dia terjatuh itu, Himeko langsung menyerbunya dengan Flagrance.

"Hyaaaa!" teriak Himeko.

Wajah orang itu langsung pucat pasi. Dan memang sudah sewajarnya dia seperti itu.

* * *

"Go-gomenasai! Gomenasai!" kata orang itu berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu" kata Himeko.

"Tentu saja kau pernah. Namaku Soutaro Tamazuki" kata orang itu.

"Soutaro Tamazuki? Rasanya ibukku pernah menyebut nama itu..." gumam Bossun memutar otaknya. Switch mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Soutaro Tamazuki. Dia adalah pelaku perampokkan dan pembunuhan yang baru dibebaskan akhir-akhir ini" jelas Switch.

"Pembunuhan? Sedang apa kau di sini? Jangan-jangan kau mau menjadikan Kimiko sebagai targetmu yang berikutnya, haah?!" seru Himeko dengan Flagrance siap sedia di tangannya.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu" kata Soutaro ketakutan.

Meskipun saat ini sedang serius, tapi Bossun dan Switch tak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa... Himeko mampu membuat pelaku pembunuhan ketakutan.

"Lalu apa?!" tanya Himeko lagi.

"Sebenarnya tujuan aku ke sini adalah..."

Soutaro pun menjelaskan tujuannya. Dan semua alasannya. Alasan mengapa dia membuntuti Kimiko. Alasan mengapa dia mengirimi semua barang itu. Mereka bertiga terhenyak setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Setidaknya, tadi itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Kau benar-benar serius, bukan?" tanya Bossun. Soutaro mengangguk-angguk.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menemukannya saja. Switch! Ada ide kemana Kimiko pergi? Dia itu teman kecilmu, bukan? Mungkin dia pergi ke tempat favoritnya atau apa" kata Bossun.

Switch berpikir. Tempat favorit... Kira-kira tempat apa yang akan kudatangi jika aku Kimiko... Switch tersenyum kecil. Jika dugaannya benar, maka Kimiko pasti berada di tempat itu.

"Kurasa aku tahu dimana dia" kata Switch.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seru Bossun.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Author's Note :  
This chapter's title... Well, it's from Bleach. You know, the part when Orihime kidnapped or something. And don't know why, but I like it. It turned out that halcyon mean calm days during winter. Gua benar-benar menulis gila-gilaan. Chapter ini sudah selesai padahal chapter 4 saja masih belum di-update. At least, no one will complaining about the late update.

Review!

Lady of Gray


	6. Rainbow After Rain

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 6 : Rainbow After Rain

"Tunggu sebentar, teman-teman" kata Bossun kehabisan napas. Raut kecapaian tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Sudah sejak chapter sebelumnya sampai sekarang mereka berlari. Berlari ke mana? Hanya Tuhan dan Switch yang tahu. Tapi sepertinya hanya Bossun saja yang terlihat kelelahan. Himeko, karena memang sudah terbiasa olahraga, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah. Dan Switch, yang biasanya lebih mudah lelah daripada Bossun, malah terlihat masih sanggup berlari 10 km lagi.

Tiba-tiba, hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun.

"Switch, apakah tempatnya masih jauh?" tanya Himeko.

"Sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Sebentar lagi juga sampai" jawab Switch.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hujan malah turun semakin deras. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berhenti, bahkan juga Bossun.

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan cukup lama, mereka tiba di sebuah bukit kecil. Bau tanah basah mencolok di hidung mereka. Ada cukup banyak pepohonan di sana, tapi ada sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri sendiri di tepi bukit. Dan ada sosok orang di sana.

Pandangan mereka kurang jelas akibat hujan, tapi sudah dapat dipastikan sosok orang itu...

Kimiko. Orang yang sedang mereka cari-cari saat ini.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan kemari" pikir Switch. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya. Bagi mereka.

Karena hujan yang semakin deras, akhirnya Switch memutuskan untuk menyimpan laptopnya dan diberinya laptop itu pada Himeko. Himeko menerima laptop itu dengan bingung.

"Eh, Switch? Apa yang akan kau..." Sebelum Himeko selesai, Switch sudah keburu pergi. Himeko langsung maju mengikutinya, tapi Bossun menahannya.

"Kurasa untuk yang ini kita serahkan saja pada Switch. Kita hanya akan mengamati dari sini" kata Bossun. Himeko ingin membalas. Tapi, melihat mata Bossun yang begitu yakin, dia pun membatalkan niatnya.

Lagipula... Memang hanya Switch yang benar-benar mampu mengerti perasaannya.

Perasaan bersalah yang begitu mendalam.

* * *

Kimiko sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya. Matanya tampak menerawang.

"Gara-garaku... Semuanya gara-garaku... Kalau bukan karena aku, pasti saat ini Otousan, Okaasan, dan Misao... Mereka semua masih hidup..." pikir Kimiko.

"Baka" kata suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi, mengusik pikirannya. Suara yang sudah tak didengarnya lagi sejak kepindahannya. Suara yang biasanya digantikan oleh laptop. Kimiko menolehkan kepalanya, terperangah akan orang yang ditemuinya.

"Kazu-kun..." kata Kimiko lirih. Switch menatapnya tajam, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu? Menghilang seminggu, handphone-mu sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah selama tiga hari. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu?!" seru Switch marah. Kimiko meringis. Switch yang marah adalah hal yang jarang, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri. Satu hal penting tentang Switch yang dipelajari Kimiko setelah menjadi teman sejak kecilnya adalah, jangan pernah membuat Switch marah.

Tapi di sinilah dia. Dengan sukses membuat Switch marah besar padanya.

"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir. Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja" kata Switch, dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Terbayang jelas wajah Sawa dan Masafumi di benaknya.

"Aku... Tidak mau kehilangan orang penting lagi..." lanjutnya lirih.

"Gomenasai..." kata Kimiko lemah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan semuanya?" tanya Switch.

"Eh?" balas Kimiko. Matanya menatap mata Switch.

"Kejadian-kejadian akhir-akhir ini... Pasti cukup membebani pikiranmu, bukan? Keluarkan saja semua emosimu" kata Switch. Kimiko memandang Switch. Terdiam untuk sesaat. Seakan-akan menungguk kata Switch meresap. Tak lama kemudian, tangisan keras pun pecah darinya.

Switch memeluk Kimiko, tidak terlalu dekat seperti pasangan tapi cukup dekat bagi Kimiko untuk bersandar di bahunya. Tangan Kimiko memegang erat tubuh Switch. Dengan semakin derasnya hujan, semakin kencang pula tangisan Kimiko. Baju mereka berdua sudah seluruhnya basah kuyup. Switch bisa merasakan tubuh Kimiko gemetaran. Dia tidak bertanya apa tepatnya yang membebani pikirannya selama ini, meskipun memang ada beberapa dugaan yang sudah ada di otakny. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Kimiko sudah aman. Hal lainnya bisa menunggu nanti.

Mereka berdiaman pada posisi itu cukup lama. Perlahan-lahan, Switch merasakan Kimiko sudah mulai tenang. Hujan pun juga sudah mulai reda. Kimiko mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Switch. Matanya bengkak, akibat menangis dan kurang tidur. Hidungnya juga merah. Mereka saling bertatapan. Tiba-tiba...

"Hua-Huaatchii!" bersin Kimiko. Switch tertawa kecil. Melihat Switch tertawa, Kimiko tidak tahan untuk ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Himeko dan Bossun, yang ikut mengamati mereka daritadi, juga tidak sanggup menahan senyuman.

Sama seperti pelangi yang muncul setelah hujan.

* * *

"Memang dimana-mana paling enak itu di rumah sendiri" kata Kimiko begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Kata orang yang kabur dari rumah selama tiga hari" kata Switch, yang sayangnya, sudah kembali menggunakan laptopnya. Himeko dan Bossun menatap kecewa laptop itu. Mereka sempat berharap Switch pada akhirnya melepaskan laptopnya dan berbicara normal. Dan mendengar suara asli Switch meskipun hanya sekadar tawa dan itupun dari jauh... Mereka sangat bersemangat. Tapi sepertinya mereka berharap terlalu tinggi.

Kimiko menatap Switch jengkel. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Bagaimana pun juga, tak peduli betapa menjengkelkannya kata-kata itu, apa yang dikatakan Switch benar apa adanya.

Setelah masing-masing mendapatkan handuk dan minuman hangat, Kimiko pun ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kurasa... Aku berhutang penjelasan pada kalian, bukan? Tiba-tiba saja menyeret kalian dalam ini semua..." Kimiko meneguk minumannya.

"Aku... Mari kita mulai sejak aku pindah rumah" kata Kimiko, "Ini akan jadi cerita yang cukup panjang"

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Author's Note :  
Cliff-hanger! Wohoo! The main reason why I ended this chapter *evilsmirk. And Switch do actually talk! Real talk you know, without his lovely laptop. Because it is raining and Kimiko is an important person for him... So... Well, he is so worried about her. Beside, there's always exception for everything. But there's no way I paired Switch with Kimiko. I'm already told you, didn't I? Their relationship is like brother and sister.

Anyway, review!

Lady of Gray


	7. Relieve

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 7 : Relieve

"Apa kau yakin, Kimiko-chan? Semua orang pasti mempunyai rahasianya sendiri... Jangan melakukannya hanya karena terpaksa" kata Bossun.

"Daijobu. Lagipula, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kalian semua berhak mengetahuinya" jawab Kimiko. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Yah... Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, aku pindah dari sini hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Aku cukup menikmati kehidupan di kota baruku. Orang-orang di sana menerima kami dengan ramah. Untuk beberapa waktu, kami tinggal dengan damai" kata Kimiko.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Himeko. Raut wajah Kimiko menggelap.

"Lalu... Kejadian itu pun terjadi" jawab Kimiko. Wajahnya tersenyum sedih. Pikirannya mengulang kembali peristiwa itu...

* * *

Hari itu sama seperti hari lainnya. Aku pulang sekolah bersama Misao yang sedang bersenandung gembira di sampingku.

Aku dan Misao adalah kakak adik. Aku menjadi sang kakak perempuan. Misao adalah sang adik laki-laki. Kami berdua hanya berbeda 2 tahun. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja banyak orang yang salah mengira Misao adalah kakakku. Fakta bahwa, meskipun aku yang lebih tua, tetapi Misao lebih tinggi daripadaku.

Salah satu dari sekian hal yang sering dijadikan bahan godaannya.

Contohnya yah... Seperti saat ini.

"Hahahaha! Bahkan sampai kasir saja menganggapku lebih tua darimu" kata Misao tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tadi kami berdua mampir sebentar di minimarket, untuk membeli susu. Dan seperti yang sudah dikatakan Misao tadi, sang kasir salah mengira dia adalah sang kakak. Bukan aku.

"Urusai! Bukan salahku kalau cowok itu lebih tinggi dari cewek!" balasku sebal.

"Sudah, sudah... Jangan pasang wajah cemberut seperti itu... Imouto-chan~" goda Misao menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, sama seperti menghibur anak kecil.

Yang sama sekali tidak menenangkanku.

"Enak saja kau ngomong! Panggil aku Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Aku bukan adikmu!" protesku yang diabaikan begitu saja olehnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong" Misao berhenti menepuk kepalaku, "Aku jadi pergi hari Minggu ini"

"Oh? Kau jadi memutuskan untuk melakukannya ya?" tanyaku tersenyum.

"Yah... Setelah kupikir-pikir, kata-katamu itu ada benarnya juga. Jadinya, aku memutuskan untuk jadi mengajaknya" kata Misao tersipu-sipu.

"Ciee! Adikku sebentar lagi akan pergi kencan~ Dan tak lama kemudian mereka tunangan, lalu me–"

"Onee-chan!" seru Misao salah tingkah. Aku malah semakin ingin menggodanya. Balas dendam memang manis.

Jadi begini. Misao adikku tersayang ini sudah sekian lama memendam suka pada Misora, teman sekelasnya. Sebenarnya, hampir satu kelas tahu, kecuali Misora sendiri. Meskipun begitu, hubungan mereka baru sekedar teman sekelas yang entah mengapa saling malu saat berpandang-pandangan. Dan karena aku sudah gemas, akhirnya aku menyarankan Misao untuk mengajaknya kencan.

"Tak perlu rumit-rumit. Taman hiburan saja sudah cukup, kok. Kalau tidak salah ada taman hiburan yang baru buka, kan? Deseney World?" saranku waktu itu.

Saran yang diikutinya terlalu baik. Aku bertanya-tanya... Kalau Misao tidak mengikuti saranku, akankah hal itu tetap terjadi?

"Urusai!" protes Misao. Wajahnya semakin merah, mirip dengan kepiting rebus. Melihat wajahnya, aku malah semakin ingin menggodanya. Jarang sekali menemukan topik yang membuat Misao salah tingkah seperti ini. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menyangkal aku tidak sebal dengannya karena mengejekku tadi. Hukum karma benar-benar ada.

Yap. Hari ini benar-benar seperti hari biasanya.

Tepat pada hari Minggu, Misao sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Jam 7. Pagi, karena menurut standar Misao, dia bangun jam 11 pada hari Minggu. Dia langsung mandi, berpakaian, dan menyisir rambutnya. Ayah dan Ibu sampai tercengang melihatnya. Dan aku? Aku berusaha sekali untuk menahan tawa. Bukan hanya itu saja keanehan Misao. Sudah Daritadi Misao tak bisa diam. Dia mondar-mandir melulu. Ruang keluarga ke dapur. Dapur ke ruang keluarga. Kadang-kadang diselingi dengan toilet. Begitu berulang-ulang. Seperti setrika saja.

"Misao! Cukup! Duduk saja di sofa sana!" perintah Ibu. Akhirnya, habis juga kesabarannya.

Misao duduk. Tapi kali ini, giliran tangannya yang tidak bisa berhenti. Ibu hanya mendesah putus asa. Tepat jam 9, dia langsung pergi.

"Loh? Bukannya janjimu itu jam 10, ya? Kenapa sudah pergi sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Lebih awal lebih baik. Lagipula, tidak baik membuat wanita menunggu. Aku pergi dulu, Yah, Bu!" kata Misao, segera menghilang di balik pintu. Begitu pintu menutup, Ibu langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Jadi... Kapan giliranmu? Adikmu yang seperti itu saja sudah mempunyai pacar. Masa kau sendiri belum?" tanya Ibu.

"Okaasan! Mereka baru kencan! K-e-n-c-a-n! Belum pacaran!" seruku. "Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'seperti itu'?" tambahku dalam hati.

"Betul, Kimiko. Lagi-lagi kau dikalahkan adikmu. Padahal tinggi badanmu saja sudah dikalahkan Misao. Masa kau mau dikalahkan juga dalam pacaran" kata Ayah.

"Jangan Otousan juga!" seruku. Kedua orangtuaku tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa setelah hari itu, keluarga kami tidak akan seperti ini lagi.

* * *

"Kenapa... Kenapa harus Misao? Dia anak yang baik, anak pintar, masih muda pula. Tapi, kenapa dia..." kata Ibu di sela-sela tangisnya. Di sampingnya ada Ayah, yang sedang menenangkan Ibu. Aku hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan sedih.

Pada sore itu, muncul berita di televisi. Terjadi kecelakaan di Deseney World. Bianglala yang ada di sana tiba-tiba roboh. Tak ada yang selamat.

Termasuk Misao.

(Mengapa sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bagi pasangan untuk naik bianglala di taman permainan?)

Ibuku menangis saat upacara pemakamannya. Ayahku, yang sekeras batu pun ikut menangis. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang ringkih gemetaran menahan sedih. Saudara, teman, kenalan... Semuanya menangis.

Kecuali aku.

Bukannya aku tidak bisa menangis. Aku hanya... Tidak bisa. Seakan-akan mulutku tersumpal batu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya bisa diam terpaku, menatap peti mati Misao. Foto wajah Misao tepat di atasnya. Tersenyum lebar.

Senyum yang tidak bisa kulihat lagi.

Aku tidak pernah sama lagi sejak itu. Ini mungkin terdengar klise, tapi aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk bertanya-tanya. Coba saja aku mencegahnya pergi... Coba saja aku tidak mengusulkannya pergi ke Deseney World... Misao pasti masih hidup. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya, tawanya, dan bahkan ejekannya. Aku rela menjadi bahan ejekannya seumur hidup asal dia bisa hidup kembali.

Tapi aku tidak melakukan itu semua. Aku tidak mencegahnya pergi. Aku yang mengusulkan ke Deseney World terkutuk itu. Dan Misao sekarang sudah meninggal. Semuanya gara-gara aku.

Orang-orang berkata, "Ini bukan salahmu". Kenyataanya, aku tetap tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Lambat laun, aku mulai menutup diri. Aku bahkan hampir tidak membuka mulut kecuali di rumah. Aku tetap pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi, hanya itu saja. Aku bahkan sudah tidak menyentuh piano lagi sejak itu. Piano yang biasanya hampir setiap hari kusentuh. Ayah dan Ibu khawatir, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Aku juga sadar sepenuhnya bahwa aku menjadi buah bibir di kelas. Aku memang diam, tapi bukan berarti mendadak aku menjadi tuli. Yah, komentar-komentar umum seperti "Kasihan sekali dia" atau "Dia hampir sama sekali tidak bicara" sampai komentar yang cukup menyakitkan hati seperti "Anak aneh itu seharusnya tidak ada di kelas kita". Aku hanya mengabaikan saja mereka.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. Begitu sunyi. Tak terasa sudah hampir sebulan sejak Misao meninggal. Apa kau tahu istilah "Tenang sebelum Badai" ? Mungkin tidak tepat seperti itu istilahnya tapi kira-kira artinya sama. Seperti saat-saat tenang sebelum perang dimulai.

Saat itu sedang malam, di mana kebanyakkan orang sudah ada di rumahnya. Menikmati waktu bersantai bersama keluarga. Aku menonton televisi. Ibu mencuci piring bekas makan malam. Ayah sibuk membaca korannya. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara kami. Kegiatan normal setelah Misao tidak ada. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi ketukkan pintu. Ibu langsung ingin meninggalkan cuciannya, kalau saja aku tidak menyelanya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, Bu" kataku beranjak bangun dari sofa.

Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku segera disambut oleh pistol yang teracung ke arahku.

"Anak manis, tetap diam dan balikkan badanmu" kata orang itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena dia mengenakan topeng. Satu-satunya yang jelas adalah dia mengenakan baju serba hitam. Aku menuruti perintahnya.

"Kimiko-chan, siapa yang datang malam..." Ibu tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Tidak setelah melihat pria mencurigakan berpakaian serba hitam dan mengacungkan pistol ke putri satu-satunya.

Tidak diperlukan seorang jenius untuk mengetahui kejadian berikutnya. Laki-laki itu memberi isyarat ke luar, dan tak lama kemudian dua orang rekannya memasuki rumah kami. Sesaat kemudian, kami bertiga terduduk di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Aku sangat ketakutan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku. Seluruh badanku gemetaran. Aku, yang padahal terkenal sebagai gadis tidak kenal takut. Salah satu perampok itu, pemimpin mereka sadarku, mendekat ke arahku. Sementara kedua rekannya mengacungkan pistol pada Ayah dan Ibu.

"Sekarang" katanya, "Kalau kamu masih ingin melihat orangtuamu ini hidup... Kusarankan kau langsung mengantar kami dimana tempat penyimpanan barang berhargamu berada"

"Bagaimana? Kau anak yang baik, bukan?" tanyanya lagi, menaikkan wajahku ke arahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak kuat untuk berkata apa-apa. Pemimpin itu memberi isyarat pada orang yang menyanderaku. Ikatan kakiku dipotong.

"Maju" kata orang yang menyanderaku, "Dan jangan berpikir untuk melawan"

Perlahan-lahan kami maju. Aku memberi mereka semua barang berharga kami. Sampai tak tersisa sedikit pun.

"Hei, kurasa sekarang kita lepaskan mereka saja. Barang berharga mereka semua sudah di tangan kita" kata orang yang menyanderaku kepada pemimpin mereka. Laki-laki itu tertawa. Tertawa sinis.

"Betul sekali. Lepaskan mereka dan tak lama kemudian polisi akan menangkap kita. Kau tidak mungkin sebodoh itu, bukan?! Jirou!" serunya.

"Tapi... Tamazuki..." balas orang yang ternyata bernama Jirou. Dan aku mengingat dalam hati nama pemimpin mereka. Tamazuki.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" potong Tamazuki. Dia mengamati tumpukan harta yang sudah kuberikan.

"Hanya segini?! Dari rumah yang sebesar ini hanya ada segini saja?! Kau pasti bercanda!" kata Tamazuki kesal. Tangannya menjambak rambutku. Aku meringis menahan sakit.

"Mana. Harta. Lainnya?!" tanyanya marah.

"I-Itu sudah semuanya! Su-sungguh!" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Bohong! Kau pembohong!" balas Tamazuki. Terdengar bunyi tembakkan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesakitan yang amat sangat di perutku. Alamiah, aku menyentuh perutku. Hanya untuk mendapati darah berlumuran di tanganku.

"A-Aku tidak bohong! Kau bisa memeriksa seluruh rumah ini jika kau tidak percaya!" seruku sambil menahan sakit. Tamazuki kembali menembakkan pistolnya.

"Aargh!" jeritku sakit. Kali ini sasarannya adalah pahaku.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku seenaknya!" desis Tamazuki.

"Cukup, Tamazuki!" protes Jirou menurunkan tangan Tamazuki.

Kepalaku mulai terasa agak pusing.

"Gawat ini... Aku kehilangan banyak darah" pikirku.

Tamazuki memandangiku terus. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajamnya, membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Sekali lagi, dia mengacungkan pistol ke arahku. Kali ini... Ke arah jantungku.

"Kesempatan terakhir. Dimana. Sisa. Hartanya?" tanya Tamazuki dengan penekanan ekstra di setiap katanya. Aku hanya diam, meresapi kata-kata itu masuk ke telingaku. Tamazuki tidak menunggu lagi. Dia menekan pelatuk. Aku menutup mata, menunggu saat peluru itu mengenaiku.

Tapi peluru itu tidak pernah mengenaiku.

Di saat yang hanya sekejap itu, entah bagaimana caranya Ibu berhasil meloloskan diri. Meloloskan diri... Rasanya istilah itu kurang tepat. Lebih tepatnya Ibu berhasil melompatkan diri tepat. ke arah Tamazuki, mengakibatkan peluru itu meleset dari arahku. Tamazuki tampak murka.

Kejadiannya mendadak seperti slow-motion. Tamazuki menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Ibu. Peluru-peluru itu meluncur dengan mulusnya, mengenai badan Ibu. Di perut, di rusuk, dan di dada. Aku mendengar jelas suara erangannya. Ibu kemudian terjatuh di lantai menimbulkan suara "bum" keras. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ayah berteriak keras, memberontak habis-habisan. Dia berhasil berdiri dan menyerang Tamazuki dengan murka. Tamazuki dengan begitu santainya menembak Ayah. Dan sama seperti Ibu... Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Ayah terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang baru saja kau–" Dor! Terdengar bunyi tembakkan. Jirou terjatuh, meninggalkan kata-katanya menggantung. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdarah. Jirou tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, menatap Tamazuki nanar. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu, di luar sana, sayup-sayup terdengar suara sirene polisi. Tampaknya segala sura tembakan tadi cukup menarik perhatian orang. Para perampok, atau setidaknya yang masih hidup, langsung panik.

"Ta-Tamazuki! Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya rekan satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Suaranya jelas-jelas menandakan ketakutan.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tanya padaku, Kuro?!" seru Tamazuki. Panik mulai menjalari dirinya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang harus kutanyai?!" balas orang yang bernama Kuro itu.

Polisi-polisi mulai mengepung rumah. Tamazuki berpikir keras. Berpikir bagaimana mereka bisa kabur dari polisi.

"Kemari kau, Kuro!" panggil Tamazuki akhirnya. Kuro menghampiri Tamazuki. Tanpa diduga, Tamazuki malah menembak kaki Kuro. Kemudian, dia meninggalkannya pergi melalui pintu belakang.

Kejadian berikutnya menjadi blur. Di antara kesadaranku yang semakin menghilang, aku menyadari para polisi mendobrak pintu. Dengan segera mereka menangkap Kuro, dan sebagian dari mereka mengejar Tamazuki. Pandanganku semakin menggelap. Hingga pada akhirnya, kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

"Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah ada di rumah sakit. Polisi-polisi datang, dan menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan. Untungnya, mereka berhasil menangkap perampok itu. Dan karena aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai saudara di sana, mulai saat itu aku tinggal bersama tetanggaku. Satu-satunya kenalan yang kupunyai" kata Kimiko tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang terjadi berikutnya?" tanya Switch, merasa masih ada kelanjutan dari cerita Kimiko. Kimiko menghela napas panjang.

"Aku didiagnosa terkena PTSD" kata Kimiko dengan ekspresi suram.

"PTSD?" tanya Bossun dan Himeko bersamaan.

"Kepanjangan dari post-traumatic stress disorder. Intinya yah... Trauma setelah kejadian tertentu" jelas Switch dengan memberi pandangan penuh arti pada Kimiko. Kimiko mengangguk.

"Aku... Sudah berkali-kali berteriak sendiri di kelas. Hanya karena tiba-tiba saja aku terbayang lagi kejadian itu. Bahkan aku juga terkena insomnia akut. Gara-gara itu semua, aku dibawa ke psikolog. Untuk membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi" kata Kimiko.

"Mengapa?" tanya Bossun.

"Kejadian ini terjadi tidak lama setelah Misao meninggal. Bahkan tidak sampai sebulan. Kematian berturut-turut dalam satu keluarga... Dan satu-satunya kesamaan mereka adalah mereka orang yang dekat denganku. Ditambah dengan, seperti kubilang tadi, beberapa kali teriakan di kelas... Aku dianggap sebagai pembawa sial. Tepatnya, pembawa kematian" jawab Kimiko.

"Kau adalah Dewi Kematian" kata Switch.

"Apaaa?!" seru Bossun dan Himeko.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menebaknya, ya? Kau benar, Kazu-kun. Aku dipanggil Dewi Kematian karena itu"

"Tapi, itu tidak adil! Kau tidak pernah mau semua itu terjadi!" protes Bossun.

"Bukan masalah adil atau tidak adil. Kenyataannya, itulah yang terjadi. Mereka mulai memanggilku Dewi Kematian, mengolok-olokku, dan mengasingkanku dari kelas. Kurasa kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi berikutnya " kata Kimiko memandang Switch.

"Kau menjadi hikikomori" jawab Switch.

"Tepat sekali. Aku mengurung diri di rumah. Kalau dihitung-hitung aku menjadi hikikomori kira-kira... 8 bulan" kata Kimiko.

"De-Delapan bulan?!" seru Himeko dan Bossun. Kimiko mengangguk-angguk.

"Setelah delapan bulan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah lagi. Tapi karena aku tidak kerasan di sana, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah" kata Kimiko.

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini" kata Himeko.

"Yah... Aku hanya berpikir bertemu dengan teman lama dan lingkungan lama akan membantu. Itu saja" kata Kimiko menggigit bibirnya.

"Kimiko, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu" kata Switch akhirnya, "Sebenarnya, aku juga pernah menjadi hikikomori"

Kimiko tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah mendengar perkataan Switch. Dia hanya menatap Switch tidak percaya.

Lalu, Switch pun menceritakan semuanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sawa, apa yang terjadi pada Masafumi, dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak ada lagi yang disembunyikan. Kimiko terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Switch.

"Jadi... Begitulah ceritanya" kata Switch. Kimiko tersenyum lemah.

"Setidaknya sekarang mereka semua sudah meninggal dengan tenang. Pasti Masafumi senang bertemu kembali dengan Misao" kata Kimiko menyengir.

Bossun daritadi hanya terdiam saja. Dari raut wajahnya yang serius, tampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bossun...?" tanya Kimiko.

"Kimiko-chan, aku mau kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Stalker-mu!" kata Bossun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Stalker-ku? Kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Kimiko lagi. Bossun mengangguk.

"Tunggu, Bossun! Apa kau benar-benar mau–" Bossun memotong perkataan Himeko.

"Percaya saja padaku, Himeko" kata Bossun.

"Switch!" seru Himeko.

"Lakukan saja yang menurutmu terbaik" kata Switch yang dibalas anggukkan Bossun. Kemudian Bossun pun pergi ke luar. Himeko memberi tatapan Switch kalau-ada-masalah-semua-tanggung-jawabmu.

"Ada apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian..." Perkataan Kimiko menghilang begitu Bossun kembali masuk, dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Mata Kimiko terbelalak melihat orang itu karena, dia tahu betul siapa orang itu.

Soutaro Tamazuki.

Pelaku perampokkan dan pembunuhan orangtua Kimiko.

* * *

Kimiko pikir, sudah tidak mungkin lagi ada kejadian tak terduga hari ini. Tapi tampaknya dia harus mengubah pikirannya. Tepat sekarang ini, berdirilah Soutaro Tamazuki, pelaku perampokkan dan pembunuhan orangtua Kimiko. Pembunuhan yang membuatnya sampai mengalami mimpi buruk hingga sekarang. Pelaku, yang secara tidak langsung, membuatnya dipanggil Dewi Kematian dan menjadi hikikomori.

Yang membuat dirinya merasakan itu semua.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kimiko melangkahkan kaki ke arah Tamazuki. Langkah kakinya bergema ke ruangan yang sepi. Saat Kimiko berdiri tepat di hadapan Tamazuki, Tamazuki langsung berlutut.

"A-Aku... Maafkan aku! Sungguh-sungguh maaf! Aku benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatanku!" kata Tamazuki.

"Lalu, kalau kau minta maaf, semua kembali seperti semula. Begitu pikirmu, hah? Kau pikir orangtuaku akan hidup lagi, karena permintaan maafmu?!" balas Kimiko marah.

"Aku tahu permintaan maafku memang tidak memperbaiki keadaan, tapi–"

"Lalu, mau apa kau ke sini?" potong Kimiko ketus, "Gara-gara perbuatanmu, sudah berapa kali aku... Aku..."

Kimiko terdiam, tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Setiap tangisan, setiap mimpi buruk, setiap cemoohan... Dia ingat semuanya. Dan semua itu tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Diamnya Kimiko, dianggap Tamazuki sebagai kesempatan berbicara.

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah. Aku tidak pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri! Tidak pernah!" seru Tamazuki menangis keras di lantai.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukan itu semua? Orangtuaku orang baik-baik! Apa motifmu?" tanya Kimiko.

"Aku... Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Anak perempuanku satu-satunya, Megumi, terkena penyakit parah dan membutuhkan pengobatan segera. Masalahnya uang yang kumiliki tidak cukup, jadinya..." jawab Tamazuki.

"Kau memutuskan untuk merampok begitu? Semudah itu? Kau pikir apa itu nyawa orang? Kacang goreng?" sambung Kimiko dingin. Tamazuki hanya tertunduk.

Kimiko berjalan menyusuri ruangan. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari samping Himeko. Hockey stick Flagrance-nya. Begitu Himeko sadar, tongkat itu sudah ada di tangannya. Kali ini, Bossun pun turun tangan. Dia mau bangkit menahan Kimiko, tapi Switch menahannya.

"Biarkan dia saja yang mengurusnya" kata Switch pelan. Bossun ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia kembali duduk.

Kimiko menghampiri Tamazuki. Tangannya membawa Flagrance. Tamazuki semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kimiko mengangkat Flagrance, dan siap-siap mengayunkannya tepat ke arah Tamazuki. Tamazuki sudah memejamkan matanya, menunggu saat hockey stick tersebut menghantam kepalanya. Lalu...

"Braak!" Bunyi pukulan hockey stick. Tapi bukan kepala Tamazuki yang menjadi sasarannya. Begitu membuka mata, Tamazuki menyadari lantai kayu di sebelahnya berlubang.

"Kau... Tidak memukulku?" tanya Tamazuki tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa? Orangtuaku sudah mati, tak mungkin hidup lagi" kata Kimiko. Tamazuki bernapas lega.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu" tambah Kimiko. Tamazuki menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu... Sampai kapan pun aku tidak pernah memaafkanmu. Tapi, kau jelas-jelas berhutang padaku. Kalau kau punya waktu dan uang untuk mengikutiku selama ini, memberiku berbagai hadiah itu, lebih baik gunakan saja itu semua untuk putrimu. Rawat dia baik-baik seumur hidupmu. Jangan biarkan dia kehilangan kasih sayang orangtua sepertiku" kata Kimiko. Di mulutnya tersungging senyum lemah.

"A-Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou! Aku pasti akan melakukannya! Ini janji seumur hidupku!" seru Tamazuki.

Kimiko membantu Tamazuki berdiri dan mengantarnya keluar. Wajah keduanya penuh dengan air mata. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Tamazuki pun pergi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Bossun setelah Tamazuki hilang dari pandangan.

"Entahlah. Kepalaku rasanya sudah penuh. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi satu yang jelas, aku merasa sangat lega. Lega sekali" kata Kimiko tersenyum tulus.

Senyum yang dibalas seluruh anggota Sket-dan dengan senang hati.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Author's Note ;  
Update yang cukup lama, memang. Seminggu mungkin? Kenapa lama? Karena seperti yang bisa dilihat, chapter ini panjang dan penting. Cukup banyak revisi di sana sini. Apalagi tiba-tiba saja hujan proyek datang... Jadinya yah...

Tentang Deseney World. Basically, sebenarnya itu terinspirasi dari Disney World. Deseney World gua ambil dari komik The World God Only Knows. Lalu kalau masih belum mengerti tentang PTSD, cari sendiri di Google yak! Oh by the way, in unrelated topic, tindakan Switch yang menolak untuk berbicara meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa, itu disebut elective mutism. Again, just check it out in Google!

Nevertheless, review!

Lady of Gray


	8. The Puzzles

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 8 : The Puzzles

"Yosh! Karena semua orang sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai rapat kita!" seru Bossun.

"Wah! Himeko-chan, biskuit ini enak sekali!" puji Kimiko.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku baru mencoba resep baru" kata Himeko tersipu malu.

"Memangnya kau pakai bahan apa saja?" tanya Kimiko.

"Hmm... Bahannya hampir sama dengan biskuit biasa. Hanya saja kali ini aku menambahkan kayu manis dan vanili di dalamnya" jawab Himeko.

"Kayu manis dan vanili ya... Di mana aku bisa membelinya, ya?" gumam Kimiko.

"Kurasa ada toko dekat sini yang menjualnya. Namanya kalau tidak salah..." kata Switch berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Daransu Shop. Ibuku baru saja ke sana kemarin ini"

"Ah! Aku tahu toko itu! Yang dekat dengan stasiun itu, bukan?" seru Himeko.

"Hooi! Dengarkan aku semuanya!" seru Bossun kesal. Suasana pun kembali menjadi hening. Bossun berdeham.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, kita akan memulai rapat kita. Rapat ini bernama "Pencaritahuan Pelaku Kejahatan Penyebar Rumor" !" kata Bossun dengan bangga.

"Sense naming-mu jelek sekali" kata Himeko langsung.

"Nama apa-apaan itu" kata Kimiko.

"Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak dari Bossun" kata Switch.

"Urusai!" seru Bossun malu. "Bagaimana pun juga, ayo kita mulai"

Suasana yang tadinya penuh dengan canda dan tawa langsung berubah menjadi diam dan serius. Terutama Kimiko. Memang, setelah kejadian yang terakhir itu, dia kembali masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa. Semua tampak seperti kembali normal. Tetapi itu bukan berarti masalahnya sudah selesai.

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Siapa pelaku yang menyebarkan rumor Dewi Kematian ini ke sekolah? Tadinya aku sempat berpikir pelakunya Tamazuki, tapi melihat dia sampai meminta maaf seperti itu rasanya hampir tidak mungkin. Lagipula, kurasa dia tidak mungkin tahu tentang Dewi Kematian. Kimiko-chan, apa kau punya kenalan yang juga bersekolah di sini?" tanya Bossun.

"Satu-satunya kenalan yang kupunyai di sini hanya Kazu-kun saja, tidak ada yang lain" jawab Kimiko pelan. Mereka semua kembali terdiam, sibuk berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja... Kira-kira semua ini ada hubungannya tidak dengan kutukan KTS, ya?" gumam Himeko. Bossun menatap Himeko tidak mengerti. Himeko berdecak kesal.

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali, Bossun. Setiap murid yang mendafarkan diri menjadi peserta KTS katanya akan terkena kutukan. Tidak ada yang tahu kutukan macam apa, hanya saja sekarang peserta TKS kebanyakkan absen sekolah atau sudah mengundurkan diri" jelas Himeko.

"Aku sudah tahu, kok! Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku lagi" kata Bossun. Himeko memberi tatapan apa-kau-bercanda kepada Bossun.

"Tapi Himeko-chan, bukannya kutukan itu maksudnya Dewi Kematian?" tanya Kimiko.

"Itu tidak benar. Banyak orang yang beranggapan kalau kutukan KTS sama dengan kutukan Dewi Kematian. Kenyataannya, kutukan KTS sudah menyebar lebih dulu dari Dewi Kematian. Tapi karena waktunya yang berdekatan banyak orang yang salah sangka" jawab Switch.

"Begitu..." gumam Bossun. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang merupakan kunci dari semuanya.

"Kalau begitu, berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa pelaku penyebar kutukan KTS sama dengan penyebar rumor Dewi Kematian" kata Bossun semangat. Himeko tampak sangsi.

"Yah... Bisa saja itu terjadi. Tapi apa tujuannya, Bossun?" tanya Himeko.

"Tentu saja untuk mengeluarkan Kimiko dari KTS! Kimiko, kau masih belum mengundurkan diri, kan?" balas Bossun. Kimiko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anggap saja dugaanmu benar. Tapi, mengapa pelaku sangat berupaya untuk mengeluarkan Kimiko? Peserta lainnya saja tidak sampai begini" kata Himeko.

"Yang pertama adalah, karena Kimiko" kata Switch menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kimiko, "cukup keras kepala untuk tidak mundur dari KTS meskipun rumor kutukan KTS sudah beredar. Kedua, karena banyak orang yang menjagokan Kimiko untuk menjadi juara"

"Apa maksudmu, Kazu-kun?" tanya Kimiko.

"Sistem penilaian KTS tahun ini adalah dengan voting. Peserta dengan voting tertinggi akan menjadi juaranya dan yang memberi voting adalah penonton, murid-murid dari Kaimei sendiri. Kau mungkin tidak tahu Kimiko, tapi murid-murid Kaimei, terutama dari angkatan kita, kebanyakkan semuanya mendukungmu" jelas Switch.

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mendengarku bermain" tanya Kimiko tersipu malu.

"Kau bermain piano hampir setiap pulang sekolah, Kimiko. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang tidak menyadarinya? Bahkan guru-guru saja tahu" jawab Switch. Kimiko semakin malu.

"Jadi pada intinya, orang ini menyebarkan berbagai rumor itu untuk mengurangi peserta KTS?" tanya Himeko. Switch mengangguk.

"Ditambah pula, hadiah bagi pemenang KTS ini cukup tinggi. Untuk pemenang KTS, sekolah akan memberikan uang sebesar 600 yen" kata Switch.

"600 yen?!" seru Bossun dan Himeko bersama-sama, sementara Kimiko langsung tersedak biskuit.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu hadiahnya sebesar itu" kata Kimiko setelah meneguk segelas air.

"Berarti kemungkinan besar pelaku dari semua ini termasuk dari peserta KTS sendiri. Switch! Coba cari tahu siapa saja peserta KTS!" perintah Bossun. Switch mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Ketemu. Ada 6 peserta KTS yang tersisa. Dan..." Switch terdiam membaca laptopnya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Bossun.

"Dan kurasa kau tertarik untuk membaca ini" kata Switch membalikkan laptopnya agar dapat dibaca oleh semuanya.

"Totsuka Munakata. Umur 18 tahun. Kelas 3-A. Apanya yang aneh, Switch?" tanya Bossun.

"Baca bagian bawahnya" kata Switch. Ekspresi Bossun langsung berubah.

"Terkenal sebagai preman, tukang palak, dan bullyer adik-adik kelas. Diduga kuat pelaku pencurian tiga bulan lalu" baca Bossun.

"Pencurian tiga bulan lalu? Jadi itu dia?!" seru Himeko terkejut. Kimiko yang penasaran akhirnya menghampiri mereka dan ikut melihat laptop Switch.

"A-Aku tahu orang ini! Aku sering melihatnya setiap aku pulang setelah latihan piano!" seru Kimiko menunjuk foto Munakata.

"Berarti hampir kemungkinan besar pelakunya dia, ya... Tunggu sebentar" kata Bossun, mulai memakai kacamatanya. Diam untuk sesaat. Mereka semua terpaku memandang Bossun yang sedang serius berpikir. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Bossun melepaskan kacamatanya dengan sangat kelelahan.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Semuanya, dengarkan baik-baik" kata Bossun, tersenyum lebar. Semuanya pun mengelilingi Bossun, siap mendengar apapun rencana yang keluar darinya.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Author's Note :

First thing first. KTS stand for Kaimei Talent Show. For you who forget...

Chapter ini jelas-jelas menjawab pertanyaan dari Kitsuni Harumi. Nope. This story is not ended yet. The ending is so close... Yet so far *sok filosofis. Bagi yang belum sadar (or maybe I'm not make it clear enough), Totsuka Munakata (yang namanya jelas-jelas diambil dari K Anime), adalah salah satu dari dua sosok misterius dari Chapter 3 : "Black Shadow".

Again, this chapter is just like a filler chapter. Filler chapter before the next climax. What climax? Oh come on... It's not that hard to guess I think.

And again I say... Review!

Lady of Gray


	9. Settled

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 9 : Settled

Hari sudah sore. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi, menandakan hampir semua muridnya sudah pulang semua. Hampir. Karena masih bisa ditemukan seorang gadis sedang mengendap-endap menuju loker sepatu. Tangannya memegang sehelai amplop. Tidak, gadis ini bukan ingin memberi surat cinta. Terlalu jauh untuk berpikir seperti itu. Lagipula, loker sepatu yang dituju olehnya adalah loker sepatu perempuan. Mana mungkin seorang gadis memberi surat cinta kepada gadis lainnya?

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang sudah kita terlalu kenal dengan baik, Kimiko Kurebayashi. Kimiko membuka loker sepatu miliknya dan menemukan sebuah amplop di dalamnya. Seperti menduganya, sama sekali tidak nampak ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Dia mengambil amplop tersebut dan memasukkan amplop miliknya ke dalam lokernya. Lalu, dia pun cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan arena sekolah. Begitu Kimiko menghilang dari pandangan, seseorang yang sudah mengikutinya dari tadi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Penasaran, dia membuka loker Kimiko dan membaca surat dalam amplop tersebut.

"Kahahaha! Dari segala kemungkinan yang ada, aku sama sekali tidak menduga dia akan melakukan ini. Kimiko Kurebayashi... Huh? Menarik. Sungguh menarik" katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seringai lebar muncul pada wajahnya.

* * *

Kejadian ini terjadi pada saat tidak terlalu jauh dari kejadian pertama.

Seorang laki-laki sedang berlari-larian di sebuah jalanan sepi. Terlihat dari peluh keringatnya dan napasnya yang sudah terengah-engah, dia jelas sudah berlari cukup lama. Meskipun begitu, sama sekali tidak ada niat muncul darinya untuk berhenti. Seakan-akan seorang raksasa sedang mengejarnya. Lebih tepatnya, seorang "raksasa" perempuan, berambut pirang, dan sedang memegang stik hockey.

Entah karena Himeko lebih cepat atau laki-laki itu sudah kelelahan, yang jelas Himeko berhasil mengejar laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu terus berlari, hanya untuk mendapatkan jalan buntu tepat di hadapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Rikiya Gaoh? Sudah mau menyerah?" tanya Himeko. Rikiya semakin ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Kebetulan saja dia melihat sebuah tongkat baseball usang di dekatnya. Karena sudah putus asa, diambilnya tongkat itu dan digunakannya untuk memukul Himeko. Himeko dengan mudah menangkis pukulan Rikiya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa. Kau. Sudah. Menyerah?" tanya Himeko dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Tangannya memainkan stik hockey kesayangannya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Onihime-sama! Betul-betul maaf! Ba-Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Rikiya ketakutan.

"Berbicara, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang Totsuka Munakata? Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya?" tanya Bossun dengan Switch di sampingnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil menyusul Himeko.

"To-Totsuka Mu-Munakata? Si-siapa dia? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan" kata Rikiya gugup. Keringat mulai menetes di dahinya.

"Yang kami maksud adalah orang ini" kata Switch menunjukkan foto Totsuka dari laptopnya, "Penjual informasi sepertimu pasti sangat mengenal dirinya"

"Pe-Penjual informasi? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!" seru Rikiya. Jelas dari gelagatnya, dia mulai merasa panik. Switch menatap Rikiya tajam, menunggu Rikiya mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Tapi sayangnya, Rikiya tetap menutup mulutnya. Switch mendesah. Tampaknya dia harus menggunakan senjata rahasianya.

"Jangan salahkan aku tentang ini. Kau sendiri yang memintanya. Rikiya Gaoh. Umur 18 tahun. Tinggi 165 cm. Berat badan 75 kg. Kelas 3-D. Selama ini sudah menyatakan cinta kepada 10 gadis yang semuanya ditolak. Penggemar berat girlband "MikuMiku", bahkan memiliki semua pernak-perniknya. Setiap pagi selalu mencium poster Arisawa Miku-chan, anggota MikuMiku. Dan, aku juga mempunyai foto ini" kata Switch, memperlihatkan sebuah foto lain dari laptopnya. Foto Rikiya sedang melakukan cross-dressing dengan baju maid mirip baju Arisawa Miku. Beserta dengan wig rambut panjang biru kehijau-hijauannya. Terlihat dari foto itu, Rikiya sedang melakukan pose kedua tangannya diangkat dan ditekukkan seperti kucing. Salah satu matanya dikedipkan.

Foto itu dengan sangat sukses merubah suasanya yang tadinya serius dan menegangkan, menjadi lucu dan konyol. Himeko dan Bossun tertawa sangat keras, sangat keras hingga menangis dan perut mereka sakit.

"Da-darimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto itu?!" seru Rikiya, setengah panik dan setengah malu. Switch tersenyum. Rencananya berhasil.

"Mari kita buat kesepakatan. Kau menceritakan semua tentang Totsuka Munakata dan foto ini akan tetap menjadi rahasia di antara kita berempat atau..." kata Switch tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Atau apa?" tanya Rikiya. Switch tersenyum, seakan-akan menunggu Rikiya mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Atau kau bisa saja memilih untuk tidak memberitahu kami tentang Totsuka, dan foto ini akan menyebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah besok pagi" lanjut Switch santai.

"Ka-Kau...?! Ba-Bagaimana bisa...?" tanya Rikiya terbata-bata.

"Bagaimana bisa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu kepadamu. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal yang sama kepada murid lain? Kau mencari rahasia mereka, dan mengancam akan menyebarkan rahasia mereka jika mereka tidak melakukan apa yang kau minta. Bahkan juga tidak jarang kau menjual rahasia yang kau dapat hanya untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sering kau lakukan. Hanya itu saja. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk marah" kata Switch dingin.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Mulailah bercerita" kata Himeko dengan senyum terlalu manis. Rikiya menelan ludahnya dan tak henti-hentinya bertanya dalam hati.

Mimpi apa dia semalam?

* * *

Dengan gelisah, Kimiko berjalan mondar-mandir di taman belakang sekolah. Sudah entah beberapa kali dia mengecek jam tangannya. Akhirnya, orang yang sudah daritadi ditunggunya datang juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar datang kemari... Kimiko Kurebayashi" kata seseorang dari belakang Kimiko.

Kimiko dengan segera mengenali wajah orang tersebut. Sama seperti foto yang diperlihatkan Switch kepadanya waktu itu. Wajah Totsuka Munakata. Diam-diam, Kimiko tersenyum lebar dalam hati.

"Halo, Senpai" sapa Kimiko, mencoba untuk bersikap sopan.

"Kukuku... Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada adik kelasku yang cukup cantik juga" kata Totsuka mengelus wajah Kimiko. Kimiko secara reflek menjauhkan diri dari Totsuka.

"A-Anou, Senpai. Tu-tunggu dulu sebentar. Ada yang harus kutanyakan terlebih dahulu" kata Kimiko.

"Apa lagi, hah? Kau jelas-jelas mengatakan padaku di surat itu akan melakukan apapun asal rumor Dewi Kematian tidak menyebar lagi. Dan sekarang yang ingin kulakukan adalah memiliki dirimu" kata Totsuka tiba-tiba saja mendekati Kimiko. Kimiko berjalan mundur, hingga pada akhirnya punggungnya menempel tembok. Totsuka langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

Masih berusaha mendorong dirinya dari Totsuka, Kimiko bertanya, "Jadi kau orang yang menyebarkan rumor tersebut?"

"Tentu saja aku, gadis bodoh. Memangnya kau pikir mengapa aku bisa di sini selain untuk bertemu denganmu? Mungkin saja julukanmu Dewi Kematian, tapi kau tidak akan benar-benar bisa membunuhku. Sudah cukup acara tanya-jawabnya" kata Totsuka.

Segera, kedua tangan Kimiko dikunci oleh tangan Totsuka. Totsuka juga sudah memastikan Kimiko tidak akan bisa menggerakkan kakinya dengan menempelkan erat-erat kakinya sendiri ke kaki Kimiko. Dengan kata lain, Kimiko tidak bisa bergerak apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa tak berdaya, menerima pasrah apa saja yang akan Totsuka lakukan. Tangan Totsuka yang satu lagi, menopang dagu Kimiko. Perlahan tapi pasti, Totsuka mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kimiko. Pelan... Pelan... Mendekati... Totsuka semakin erat memegang Kimiko. Kimiko sudah bisa merasakan hembusan napas Totsuka. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, seerat yang dia bisa. Semakin dekat... Tepat ketika bibir mereka hampir saling bersentuhan, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang meluncur ke arah Totsuka.

Sebuah peluru ketapel.

Kimiko bernapas lega. Reflek, Totsuka langsung menjauhkan diri dari Kimiko. Jelas-jelas marah.

"Siapa itu?!" tanya Totsuka gusar. Bossun, Switch, dan Himeko pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tampaknya ketapelku tepat sasaran" kata Bossun bangga dengan tangan masih memegang ketapel.

"Sket-dan? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?!" seru Totsuka.

"Tentu saja untuk menangkapmu, Bodoh!" balas Himeko mengayunkan stik hockey-nya. Herannya, Totsuka berhasil menghindar dari pukulan Himeko. Dan bukan hanya sekali, melainkan berkali-kali. Himeko pun semakin kesal. Pukulan yang dilakukannya pun semakin banyak dan tidak beraturan. Dan tepat pada saat itu, Totsuka berhasil memukulnya dan membuat Himeko melepaskan senjatanya.

"Himeko!" seru Bossun khawatir.

"Gawat... Orang ini cukup hebat juga..." pikir Himeko.

"Menangkapku kau bilang? Atas dasar apa kau menangkapku? Kesaksian kalian semua? Mana mungkin ada orang yang percaya pada kalian! Kalau kalian ada rekaman suara pun pasti banyak yang percaya bahwa itu semua hanya hasil editanmu saja" ejek Totsuka.

"Bagaimana dengan Ketua OSIS?" tanya Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari belakang pohon tak jauh dari sana.

"Ke-Ketua OSIS?! Mengapa dia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Totsuka tidak mengerti. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sudah menjadi rahasia umum Sket-dan dan OSIS saling bersaing. Bossun menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi, begini ceritanya..." kata Bossun.

* * *

"Semuanya dengarkan baik-baik" kata Bossun, "Sebelum itu Kimiko, apa kau pernah menerima sesuatu darinya? Surat ancaman, mungkin?" Kimiko mengangguk.

"Aku pernah dan sampai sekarang pun juga masih. Dia selalu memasukkan surat ke loker sepatuku" jawab Kimiko.

"Bagus sekali. Dan... Switch. Mungkin saja memang Totsuka pelaku penyebaran rumor Dewi Kematian, tapi orang sepertinya tidak mungkin bisa tahu hal seperti itu. Bisakah kau mencari sumber informasinya?" tanya Bossun.

"Jangan khawatir. Sudah kudapatkan orangnya. Rikiya Gaoh. Terkenal sebagai penjual informasi di dunia geng murid. Akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua sering bertemu" jawab Switch.

"Itu baru Switch kami! Berarti sekarang semua kepingan puzzle sudah lengkap. Kimiko-chan, aku mau kau mengirim surat pada Totsuka" kata Bossun.

"Mengirim surat?" tanya Kimiko balik.

"Yap. Mengirim surat. Katakan saja di suratmu itu kau sudah lelah dengan rumor Dewi Kematian yang ada, dan kau rela melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bersedia untuk berhenti menyebarkan rumor itu" jawab Bossun.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara mengirimnya? Masa aku harus mengirim ke rumahnya?" tanya Kimiko lagi.

"Lho? Mengapa harus ke rumahnya? Tadi katamu dia selalu mengirimmu surat setiap hari di loker sepatu, bukan? Masukkan saja suratmu ke loker sepatu. Dia pasti akan mengambil surat itu saat dia membuka lokermu" jawab Bossun.

"Betul juga. Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran cara itu" gumam Kimiko.

"Lalu, katakan saja di surat itu kau mau bertemu dengannya. Hmm... Mungkin sekitar 3 hari sejak kau kirim surat itu. Tempatnya di taman belakang sekolah saat pulang sekolah. Dan pada saat itu kita akan menangkapnya" tambah Bossun.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Rikiya Gaoh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Kimiko.

"Yang itu urusan kami. Aku yakin pasti Switch berhasil menemukannya dan pada saat itu terjadi, Himeko yang akan menghajarnya. Dan aku akan menjadi penyerang cadangan" kata Bossun.

"Penyerang cadangan? Mana ada posisi seperti itu?" pikir semua orang dalam hati.

"Tapi Bossun, orang dengan reputasi seperti Totsuka... Kurasa dia tidak akan mudah ditangani begitu saja" kata Himeko.

"Tentang itu... Aku pikir aku akan mengajak Tsubaki juga" kata Bossun pelan.

"Hah? Kau serius, Bossun? Tumben sekali kau mau mengajaknya" kata Himeko. Meskipun mereka berdua saudara kembar, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa mereka saling bersaing satu sama lain.

"Dia itu kan Ketua OSIS. Akan lebih mudah untuk meyakinkan guru. Dan juga, dia bisa tinju. Jadi kalau terjadi apa-apa, dia cukup bisa diandalkan" kata Bossun.

"Oh... Begitu rupanya" gumam Himeko.

"Yosh! Jadi, mari kita sukseskan rencana ini! Yeah!" seru Bossun. Mereka semua mengangguk-angguk sebagai balasannya.

* * *

"Dan itulah ceritanya" kata Bossun.

"Kau juga sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kami sudah mendapatkan bukti dari Rikiya Gaoh tentang kesepakatan kalian" kata Switch menekan sesuatu di laptopnya. Lalu, terdengarlah suara rekaman.

"A-Aku dan Totsuka... Err... Ka-kami bekerja sama. Aku yang mencari rahasia peserta KTS dan dia yang bertugas mengancam mereka. Nantinya, saat dia menjadi juara KTS, uang hadiahnya akan dibagi dua" kata suara rekaman itu. Suara dari Rikiya Gaoh.

"Sungguh memalukan! Untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti ini hanya untuk mendapatkan uang! Terlalu!" seru Tsubaki.

"Cih! Jadi sudah terbongkar semuanya, ya..." gumam Totsuka. Lalu, mendadak dia berlari dari mereka. Ternyata, tempat yang ditujunya adalah tempat sampah. Dari sana dia mengambil botol kaca dan dipecahkannya botol itu ke tanah. Bagian mulut botol yang masih utuh dan tajam dijadikannya sebagai pegangan senjata barunya itu. Tsubaki dan Bossun yang tadinya sudah mau mendekatinya langsung mengurungkan niat mereka.

"Semua rencanaku... Rencana yang sudah kususun lama... Semuanya gagal. Gagal! Dan ini semua karenamu! Rasakan ini!" seru Totsuka menghampiri Bossun dan Tsubaki. Atau setidaknya begitu pikir mereka. Karena begitu di hadapan mereka, Totsuka malah berbelok dan... Menuju Kimiko. Kimiko memang daritadi tidak mengubah posisinya. Botol pecah tadi sudah diacungkannya, siap untuk dipukul. Sadar akan bahaya yang datang, Kimiko berusaha secepat mungkin untuk pergi. Tapi sialnya, dia jatuh tersandung saat sedang berusaha menjauh. Totsuka sudah menyeringai lebar, yakin pukulannya akan mengenai sasarannya. Dan memang benar. Jika tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diduga. Untungnya, memang ada hal yang tidak diduga terjadi.

Begitu menyadari Totsuka menghampiri Kimiko, Switch langsung berlari menujunya. Dan syukurnya, dia berhasil tiba tepat waktu sebelum botol itu mengenai Kimiko. Switch sengaja menghalangi Kimiko dari pukulan Totsuka. Yang membuatnya menjadi korban pukulannya. Switch segera berpikir cepat. Dia menggunakan laptopnya sebagai pelindung dari pukulan itu. Prang! Bunyi botol yang semakin pecah dan laptop yang hancur. Berkat laptop itu, pukulan itu tidak terlalu parah mengenai Switch. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja ada beberapa bagian tangan Switch yang tersayat. Tidak terlalu parah, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mendapat beberapa jahitan.

"Kazu-kun!" seru Kimiko. Dia cepat-cepat merobek bajunya dan membalut luka itu sebagai pertolongan pertama. Switch meringis, tapi dia tetap tidak berkata apa-apa. Di tengah kekacauan itu, Totsuka berusaha kabur. Hanya untuk ditinju Tsubaki keras-keras. Tepat di wajahnya. Buak! Tinju itu pun berhasil membuat Totsuka pingsan.

Semua keributan itu akhirnya mengundang perhatian beberapa murid yang masih di sekolah, termasuk para anggota OSIS. Tsubaki pun meminta mereka untuk menyerahkan Totsuka yang masih pingsan kepada guru setelah tentunya, menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Sementara itu...

"Teman-teman! Lukanya... Semakin parah!" seru Kimiko pucat pasi. Takut, cemas, khawatir, semuanya bercampur aduk di wajahnya. Luka Switch mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat, membuat tanah di sekitarnya menjadi genangan merah.

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit! Kita ke rumah sakit orangtuaku saja!" ajak Tsubaki. Karena klinik sekolah jelas-jelas tidak mampu melakukan operasi dan satu-satunya rumah sakit terdekat adalah rumah sakit orangtua Tsubaki, mereka semua langsung setuju dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit dengan dipandu oleh Tsubaki.

* * *

Bossun tidak berhenti-hentinya menggoyangkan kakinya. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan ke depan. Bahkan Bossun yang biasanya ceria pun menjadi sangat serius.

"Operasinya cukup lama..." desah Himeko.

"Luka Usui cukup dalam. Jadinya, jahitan yang harus dilakukan oleh Ayah cukup banyak" kata Tsubaki yang ikut menemani mereka.

Sementara itu, Kimiko hanya terdiam sejak memasuki rumah sakit. Dia menggigit bibirnya. Dari semua tempat di dunia ini, rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling dibencinya. Terlalu membangkitkan kenangan lama. Terakhir kali dia di rumah sakit adalah saat... Pembunuhan orangtuanya. Melihat Kimiko yang daritadi hanya diam saja, Bossun merasa khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bossun duduk di samping Kimiko.

"Aku hanya..." kata Kimiko pelan.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan Switch. Luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagi dia. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja" hibur Bossun. Kimiko menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dokter Tsubaki akhirnya keluar juga.

"Operasinya sudah selesai. Total dia mendapat 5 jahitan" kata Dokter Tsubaki.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kimiko cepat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja untuk beberapa hari dia belum boleh untuk menggunakan tangannya. Sekarang kau juga sudah bisa menemuinya, kok" kata Dokter Tsubaki. Kimiko langsung memasuki ruangan pasien tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut Dokter Tsubaki. Bossun dan Himeko tetap diam di tempatnya, yang membuat Tsubaki bingung.

"Mengapa kalian tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Nanti saja kita akan menyusul mereka. Biarkan saja mereka berdua dulu. Lagipula..." kata Bossun.

"Lagipula?" tanya Tsubaki.

Belum sempat Bossun menjawab, terdengar suara keras dari ruang pasien. Cepat-cepat Tsubaki memasuki ruang pasien, takut akan hal buruk terjadi. Tapi yang terjadi malah di luar perkiraannya.

"Baka! Hontou ni baka! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau botol itu mengenai langsung dirimu?!" seru Kimiko marah.

Switch mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menulis. Sedikit lama, karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya. (Laptop Switch rusak, ingat?)

"Kenyataannya botol itu tidak mengenai diriku. Nyaa~" tulis Switch dengan emoticon kucing. Yang tentu saja membuat Kimiko semakin marah.

"Tapi tetap saja itu bukan alasan untuk melakukan itu! Kau hanya sekedar beruntung tahu! Kalau sampai botol itu benar-benar mengenai dirimu, maka aku–" Switch memotong perkataan Kimiko. Dengan suaranya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apalagi jika hal itu terjadi langsung di hadapanku. Aku sudah kehilangan Masafumi. Sawa... Dia sudah pergi entah kemana. Aku tidak mau kau pergi juga" kata Switch. Kimiko menghela napas.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Begitu juga denganmu. Hanya saja... Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Janji?" tanya Kimiko mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Matanya memandang lurus-lurus mata Switch. Melihat ekspresi Kimiko dan jari kelingking itu, Switch merasa seperti melihat deja vu. Deja vu saat mereka masih kecil.

_"Sawa-chan! Berlindung di belakangku! Aku pasti akan melindungimu!" seru Kimiko yang masih berumur 9 tahun waktu itu. Sawa-chan, dengan penuh derai air mata, langsung ke belakang Kimiko._

_"Hahaha! Mau pergi kemana pun juga, kalian tidak akan bisa lari dari kami" kata seorang anak laki-laki. Dari penampilannya yang berantakan, dengan mudah dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia anak berandalan. Bukan hanya berandalan biasa, tapi pemimpin dari anak-anak berandalan. Di belakangnya, berdiri anak-anak berandalan lain yang jauh lebih besar dari mereka. Kimiko mulai takut, tapi dia tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya._

_"Kalian yang tadi bermain di Taman Shiroinu tadi, bukan? Tempat itu wilayah kami! Kalian tidak boleh berada di sana!" seru anak laki-laki itu._

_"Hei! Dimana-mana tempat bermain itu tempat umum, tahu! Semua orang bebas bermain di sana!" balas Kimik sewot._

_"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu padaku!" seru anak laki-laki itu marah. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat dan mau memukul Kimiko. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, ada sebuah batu terlempar ke kepalanya. Kimiko langsung mengenali pelempar batu itu. Kazuyoshi Usui._

_"Masa anak laki-laki sebesarmu masa hanya berani memukul anak perempuan. Dasar pengecut" ejeknya._

_Kejadian berikutnya mudah ditebak. Alih-alih memukul Kimiko, anak berandalan itu malah memukul Switch. Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang dapat menghentikannya. Kimiko dan Sawa hanya bisa melihat Switch dipukuli. Begitu selesai, anak berandalan itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan Switch yang sudah babak belur._

_"Kazu-kun..." kata Sawa lemah. Pipinya basah karena air mata. Kimiko menatap Switch khawatir._

_"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kimiko._

_"Jangan khawatir. Hanya luka segini saja tidak ada apa-apanya" jawab Switch. Tapi saat Sawa tidak sengaja menyentuh lukanya, Switch langsung meringis sakit._

_"Go-Gomen-ne, Kazu-kun!" seru Sawa._

_"Daijobu, daijobu. Tidak apa-apa, kok" kata Switch cepat-cepat. Sementara itu, Kimiko seperti sedang berpikir keras. Mendadak, dia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Switch._

_"Huh? Kimiko-chan?" tanya Switch bingung._

_"Aku mau kau berjanji padaku. Jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi" kata Kimiko dengan mata penuh keyakinan, tidak memberi pilihan lain bagi Switch selain ikut berjanji._

_"Aku... Janji" kata Switch akhirnya. Kimiko tersenyum lebar._

"Kazu-kun? Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Kimiko bingung. Siapa pun juga pasti bingung jika orang yang kau ajak bicara tiba-tiba saja hanya terdiam memandangmu. Switch akhirnya membalas tatapan Kimiko dan membalas jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji" kata Switch tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang cukup membuat Kimiko terperangah untuk sesaat.

"Ehem!" deham Tsubaki menyela Kimiko dan Switch, menyadarkan mereka bahwa... Mereka tidak hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Bossun dan Himeko juga akhirnya ikut menyusul Tsubaki masuk ke ruang pasien.

"Err... Halo?" kata Himeko, bersudah untuk memecahkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti mengapa kami tidak langsung masuk, bukan?" kata Bossun kepada Tsubaki, yang membuat pemuda itu langsung merah pipinya.

"Ka-Kalian... Su-sudah sejak kapan kalian berada di sana?" tanya Kimiko terbata-bata. Sementara Switch mendadak terdiam.

"Eh... Eto... Kami baru saja masuk, kok! Sungguh!" jawab Himeko cepat-cepat.

"Hah? Bukannya kita sudah masuk sejak Switch berkata 'Aku tidak mau kau pergi juga' ?" tanya Bossun balik. Wajah Kimiko langsung merah padam. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Switch, pemuda yang biasanya sangat jarang mengeluarkan emosinya. Keduanya memalingkan wajah mereka, terlalu malu untuk saling melihat.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menganggu! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kalian pa-pacaran" kata Tsubaki membungkukkan badannya.

"Kami tidak berpacaran!" seru Switch dan Kimiko bersamaan. Dan untuk kasus Switch, dengan suaranya langsung. Cepat-cepat Switch kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Ja-jadi seperti itu suara asli Switch rupanya" pikir Bossun, Himeko, dan Tsubaki. Tiga orang di ruangan itu yang tidak pernah mendengar suara asli Switch.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kau bisa juga mengatakan hal manis seperti itu, Switch! Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk kau mencari pacar?" goda Himeko.

"Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali" tulis Switch, kembali tidak menggunakan suaranya, jelas-jelas berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Himeko. Switch hanya memasang wajah polos andalannya.

Ruangan pasien itu pun penuh dengan derai tawa. Dan... Dengan ini, berakhirlah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan itu.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Author's Note :

Remember when I said "The close is so near" ? I'm not kidding when I said that. This story, approximately, will end about... 1-2 chapter again. Just hang on for a while, okay? To be honest, even before Yuki Dorami's review, I did thought to put Sawa in this story. Really. And when that happen, I will write more about love twist between Switch, Sawa, and Momoka. I swear from my heart it did cross my mind. But the problem is, I still don't know where will I bring the story. Mau dibawa kemana ceritanya? Apa plotnya? I still don't have any idea at all. Because if I'm really, really, want to write about that story, there will (or must?) be so much plot twist. Especially I have tendency to write about someone's past things, to be exact Switch's and Kimiko's. Maybe, when I have an idea, I will put it in my sequel story. But no promise. Just wish me a lot of good luck. Repeat. A. Lot.

By the way... There's also a chance for side story or something like that. Focused on Kimiko and about her school's daily things. I'm still work on it. And one more question. Kalau side story itu benar-benar jadi dan akan di-publish, where should I publish it? Should I put it in this story together or make a new story?

Lady of Gray


	10. Showdown Time!

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 10 : Showdown Time!

Kimiko duduk. Lalu, dia bangkit untuk mengambil minuman. Setelah minuman itu habis, dia pergi ke toilet. Setelah itu dia pun kembali duduk. Itu pun tidak pernah benar-benar diam. Pasti ada anggota badannya yang bergerak. Entah kepalanya, tangannya, maupun kakinya. Dan kegiatan ini terus berulang-ulang.

"Kimiko-chan! Cukup!" seru Mika-chan, mengambil gelas yang dipegang Kimiko, "Tenangkan dirimu untuk sesaat"

"Tapi, Mika-chan..." kata Kimiko.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, Kimiko-chan. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya" kata Mika-chan berusaha menenangkan Kimiko. Kimiko tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkataan Mika-chan. Saat Kimiko sudah membuka mulutnya, mereka kedatangan tamu.

"Halo, Kimiko-chan" sapa Bossun. Di belakangnya ikut berdiri Himeko dan Switch... Yang sudah membeli laptop baru.

"Dia benar-benar gugup, ya" kata Himeko melihat Kimiko gelisah. Mika-chan menghela napas.

"Bukan hanya gugup, tapi sangat, amat gugup sekali. Bahkan untuk duduk diam saja dia tidak bisa" kata Mika-chan. Himeko tertawa kecil.

"Yah, wajar juga. Bagaimana pun dia sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya untuk KTS ini, bukan? Kudengar dia bahkan sampai latihan terus-menerus" kata Himeko.

"Tidak hanya itu saja, Himeko-san. Dia juga sampai lupa makan. Aku harus sampai meminta Switch-kun menyeretnya keluar dari ruang musik hanya untuk makan" gerutu Mika-chan. Tawa Himeko malah semakin keras.

"Jadi... Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kimiko-chan?" tanya Bossun. Kimiko malah berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

"Kimiko-chan?" panggil Bossun lagi menepuk bahu Kimiko, yang membuatnya terkejut.

"A-Ah! Bossun! Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Kimiko.

"Aku tanya bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Kimiko-chan" kata Bossun.

"Eh... Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit gugup, kurasa" balas Kimiko. Dan tidak lama kemudian Kimiko menyenggol vas bunga dekatnya dan hampir membuatnya pecah jika tidak ditahan Switch.

"Kalau ini yang kau bilang hanya sedikit gugup, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau sangat gugup" kata Switch menatap tajam Kimiko.

"Urusai! Aku hanya tidak sengaja, kok!" balas Kimiko malu.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kalian bisa ke sini? Bukannya hanya peserta saja yang boleh ke belakang panggung? Aku saja sampai bersusah payah untuk meminta izin" tanya Mika-chan.

"Karena beberapa kejadian akhir-akhir ini, Tsubaki mengijinkan kami masuk. Yah, walaupun dengan menggerutu juga" jawab Bossun. Mika-chan mengangguk. Setelah Totsuka tertangkap, Kimiko langsung menceritakan semua kepadanya. Harus diakui, dia memang terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Siapa pun juga pasti terkejut jika temanmu mengatakan, "Hei, adikku meninggal dan orangtuaku dibunuh dan karena itu aku dipanggil Dewi Kematian".

"Jadi, ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Kimiko.

"Kami ingin memberikan ini padamu" kata Switch menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Kimiko.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kimiko.

"Coba buka saja sendiri" kata Switch.

Kimiko pun membuka kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Begitu melihat isinya, matanya langsung berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

"Cheesecake! Kue kesukaanku!" seru Kimiko gembira.

"Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja" pikir semua yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Kimiko.

"Arigatou, Kazu-kun. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau masih ingat kue kesukaanku" kata Kimiko tersenyum. Switch membalas senyumannya.

"Dan juga Bossun dan Himeko-chan. Terima kasih untuk kuenya" tambah Kimiko cepat-cepat setelah dipelototi oleh mereka berdua. Switch menghampiri Kimiko.

"Lakukan saja seperti biasanya. Jangan terlalu tegang" kata Switch. Kimiko mengangguk kecil. Switch, Bossun, dan Himeko pun berjalan keluar. Tiba-tiba saja Switch menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum dia keluar.

"Oh, hampir saja lupa. Ngomong-ngomong kami ikut menonton di barisan depan" tambah Switch dengan santainya.

"Dan kau mengharapkanku untuk jangan tegang?!" seru Kimiko.

"Maa, maa. Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Sampai jumpa nanti" kata Switch benar-benar keluar.

"Cih! Dari dulu sampai sekarang, anak itu tetap saja menyebalkan!" gerutu Kimiko.

Mika-chan hanya mendengus geli mendengarnya.

* * *

"Ramai sekali di sini" kata Bossun berusaha menembus kerumunan yang ada. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berada di aula sekolah, tempat acara KTS tahun ini digelar.

"Tentu saja ramai. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai, kan?" balas Himeko.

Akhirnya, setelah perjuangan yang cukup lama, Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch berhasil mencapai tempat duduk mereka. Dan seperti kata Switch tadi, mereka benar-benar duduk di barisan paling depan.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapat kursi di sini. Kudengar semua tiket KTS sudah terjual habis, kan?" tanya Bossun.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan internet" kata Switch.

"Ssst! Acaranya sudah mau mulai" kata Himeko menempelkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

Lampu aula yang tadinya terang benderang perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap. Meninggalkan sebuah lampu sorot yang terarah ke panggung. Pembawa acara pun memasuki panggung. Mulut Bossun sampai mau terjatuh saking terlalu lebar menganga. Semua itu karena...

"Tu-tunggu! I-Itu Tsubaki kan?!" seru Himeko menunjuk panggung.

"Dan sepertinya yang ada di sampingnya itu... Saaya?" kata Switch tidak percaya.

"Ehem... Perkenalkan saya Sasuke Tsubaki" kata Tsubaki.

"Dan saya, Saaya Agata" sambung Saaya.

"Kami berdua akan memandu kalian dalam acara... Kaimei Talent Show!" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi Tsubaki-kun, ada apa saja acara malam ini?" tanya Saaya.

"Tentu saja, sesuai namanya, Kaimei Talent Show malam ini akan menampilkan bakat-bakat dari sekolah Kaimei. Ada modern dance dari kelas 3-C, FlipFlop!" seru Tsubaki yang dibalas sorakkan pendukung FlipFlop.

"Ada juga magic show dari Akitoshi Daimon-san!" seru Saaya yang dibalas sorakkan pendukung Damon.

"Damon? Maksudnya Enigman?!" kata Bossun setengah berteriak karena terlalu berisik. Switch mengangguk.

"Pendukungnya banyak juga" gumam Himeko melihat betapa antusiasnya pendukung Damon yang kebanyakkan didominasi oleh anak-anak perempuan.

"Dia memang tampan, sih..." kata Bossun pelan.

"Lalu permainan taiko dari Chiemi Megumi-san! Penyanyi bersuara emas Okimura Yurin! Dan..." kata Tsubaki.

"Solo piano dari Kimiko Kurebayashi!" sambung Saaya. Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch bersorak.

"Sekarang langsung saja kita sambut, untuk pembukaan acara kita..." kata Saaya.

"Band yang berhasil meraih juara pertama dalam Kaimei Rock Festival..." kata Tsubaki.

"JardiN!" seru Tsubaki dan Saaya bersamaan. Sontak, jeritan histeris terdengar dimana-mana. Seiring dengan masuknya pembawa acara, para anggota band JardiN memasuki panggung dan ke posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kalian siap?!" seru Dante. Teriakkan penonton semakin keras.

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu terbaru kami... Graffiti!" seru Dante menyibakkan rambutnya. Sontak, bunyi gitar terdengar. Sorakkan penonton membahana keras di aula. Singkatnya, JardiN sangat sukses membuka acara KTS. Begitu pertunjukkan JardiN selesai, Tsubaki dan Saaya kembali masuk ke panggung untuk memandu acara berikutnya.

"Sekarang, langsung saja kita persilahkan, FlipFlop!" seru Tsubaki dan Saaya.

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya 4 dari 5 peserta sudah tampil. Dan harus diakui, mereka semua tampil dengan bagus sekali. Terutama Okimura Yurin. Meskipun penampilannya agak aneh (telinga lancip, gigi bertaring, dan... Ekor?) tapi kualitas suaranya tidak diragukan lagi. Kimiko mendapat saingan yang cukup berat.

"Dan akhirnya, mari kita sambut peserta terakhir kita..." kata Saaya.

"Kimiko Kurebayashi!" seru Tsubaki dan Saaya. Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan sekeras yang mereka bisa. Kimiko pun memasuki panggung dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Jika tadi Bossun yang kaget setengah mati karena melihat Tsubaki, kini giliran Switch. Dengan balutan mini dress merah tua sederhana namun elegan, Kimiko tampak sangat... Mempesona. Rambutnya yang panjang sengaja digerai dan diberi ikal kecil di ujungnya. Perlahan-lahan suasana pun semakin sepi dan akhirnya menjadi tidak ada suara sama sekali. Kimiko mendekatkan mulutnya ke mic.

"Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di masa lalunya. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau ceritakan pada orang lain. Entah hal itu memalukan, entah hal itu menyedihkan,atau bahkan hal yang kau sesali seumur hidupmu. Kau merasa hilang dan seakan-akan tidak bisa bangkit lagi"

Kimiko mengambil jeda sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan kembali. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa... Kau tidak sendirian. Ada orang-orang di sana yang mengulurkan tangannya padamu, dan selalu ada saat kau butuhkan. Termasuk... Memberikan bahunya sebagai tempat saat satu-satunya yang ingin kau lakukan adalah menangis keras-keras"

Kimiko terdiam lagi. Karena beberapa alasan tertentu, wajah Bossun dan Switch agak memerah saat mendengar perkataan Kimiko yang ini.

"Dan" lanjutnya, "Untuk orang-orang seperti itu... Orang-orang yang selalu ada di sampingku... Lagu ini khusus dibuat untuk kalian"

Kimiko mulai memainkan pianonya. Denting-denting piano pun mulai terdengar.

"Lagu ini... Berbeda dengan yang pernah kudengar saat latihannya" pikir Switch.

Dan untuk membuat keadaan semakin terkejut, Kimiko tidak hanya sekedar bermain piano saja. Dia juga bernyanyi.

_I'm on my way now, but if I look far enough back up the gentle slope of the hill,  
I'll see the shiny red roof of the house I'm leaving today, wheeling my empty suitcase._

_I've always done things this way, no different now than when I arrived._  
_I'm suited for mornings when the wind is strong. I'll just catch the next current out of here._

_Everything I gain, I'll soon lose again._  
_Though memories slip through my fingers,_  
_my heart will always be with me._  
_And then, once again, I start walking away._

_Everything I gain, I'll soon lose again._  
_Even if I have to rip out all the pages but the blank ones,_  
_hope shines in my heart, always bright._

_Asking "why," I pushed things too far that day and bothered someone special to me._  
_My dream was ruined, but I thought I saw a place past that wall, and I started thinking too much of myself._

_The migrating birds are asleep for the night, resting their wings now,_  
_but, when morning comes, they'll fly far away, leaving their problems behind._

_People find happiness over and over_  
_then say farewell to those who are kind enough to remember them._  
_Imagining my new home, I'm sure,_  
_if I believe in myself, I can make new friends._

_Everything I gain, I'll soon lose again._  
_Even if I have to rip out all the pages but the blank ones,_  
_the hope shining in my heart will never go out._

_Rather than considering whether what I'm doing now is right, I'll remember times in my life when I didn't make mistakes,_  
_give a wave in the sunlight, and keep going._

Begitu tuts piano terakhir ditekan, begitu juga penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Switch bahkan sampai melakukan standing applause, membuat Bossun dan Himeko, bahkan juga Kimiko yang melihat dari panggung, terperangah. Tapi tidak lama. Karena satu per satu, penonton ikut berdiri dan melakukan standing applause juga. Mulut Kimiko sampai terbuka lebar sekali melihatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya selama seumur hidupnya, dia mendapatkan standing applause.

"Akhirnya sekarang kita tiba juga di acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, Tsubaki-kun" kata Saaya.

"Betul sekali, Saaya-kun. Dan acara itu adalah..." kata Tsubaki.

"Pengunguman pemenang KTS 2012!" seru Tsubaki dan Saaya.

"Dan hasilnya ada di amplop ini" kata Saaya menunjukkan sebuah amplop di tangannya.

"Perlu diingat bahwa pemenang ditentukan oleh hasil voting para penonton yang ada di sini dan oleh karenanya tidak bisa diganggu gugat" kata Tsubaki.

"Nah, Tsubaki-kun, haruskah kita membacakannya sekarang atau lebih baik menungggu chapter berikutnya saja?" tanya Saaya.

"Tidak, tidak. Chapter berikutnya terlalu lama, Saaya-kun. Lagipula author-nya tidak sekejam itu" kata Tsubaki sweat-dropped.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini" pikir semua penonton.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita akan membacakan juara kedua dari KTS 2012. Juara kedua dari KTS 2012 adalah..." kata Saaya. Tsubaki dan Saaya pun membuka amplop itu dan membaca hasilnya.

"Okimura Yurin!" seru Tsubaki dan Saaya. Penonton dengan riuh bertepuk tangan.

"Untuk Okimura Yurin-san, dipersilahkan menaiki ke panggung untuk menerima penghargaan" kata Tsubaki.

Seorang pemuda bertelinga agak lancip pun memasuki panggung. Senyumannya yang lebar menampakkan gigi taringnya. Saaya memberikannya sebuah medali dan piala. Perlahan-lahan, suasana kembali menjadi sepi. Tegang. Mencekam. Penuh antisipasi. Tentu saja karena...

"Dan sekarang, kami akan bacakan juara pertama" kata Tsubaki. Tsubaki dan Saaya kembali membuka amplop. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Juara pertama, KTS 2012, jatuh kepada..." kata Tsubaki.

"Kimiko Kurebayashi!" seru Tsubaki dan Saaya. Bersamaan dengan itu, confetti pun jatuh dari atas langit-langit. Suasananya sangat meriah. Kebanyakkan penonton sudah bangkit dari kursinya.

"Untuk Kimiko Kurebayashi-san, diharapkan untuk naik ke panggung" kata Saaya.

Bahkan Kimiko saja kesulitan untuk naik ke panggung. Dia harus berdesak-desakkan dengan penonton, yang tidak henti-henti menyalaminya. Dibutuhkan waktu agak lama sebelum Kimiko bisa menaiki panggung. Begitu dia berhasil, Saaya memberikannya medali dan piala. Piala yang jauh lebih besar dari Okimura punya.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Saaya menawarkan mic yang diterima oleh Kimiko.

"Hontou ni... Hontou ni... Hontou ni arigato, Minna-san!" seru Kimiko sambil menangis terharu.

"Hey! Switch!" panggil Bossun menyenggol Switch, yang dari tadi hanya terdiam saja melihat Kimiko. Switch akhirnya memutar kepalanya ke arah Bossun.

"Sekarang saatnya" bisik Bossun. Switch menangguk dan ikut pergi menyusul Bossun dan Himeko. Kimiko yang menyadarinya, hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sebagai pemenang KTS tahun ini, maka sudah sewajarnya kita meminta Kimiko melakukan show khusus... Betul semuanya?!" seru Tsubaki. Terdengar suara teriakan ya dari penonton.

"Tu-tunggu dulu... Tapi aku sama sekali tidak..." kata Kimiko.

"Dan khusus untuk event kali ini, Kimiko-san akan bermain bersama dengan band. Band ini sudah sangat tidak asing lagi bagi kalian. Mereka berhasil meraih penghargaan lagu terfavorit pada Kaimei Rock Festival! Sudah tahu semuanya?! Mari kita sambut..." kata Saaya.

"The Sketchbook!" seru Tsubaki dan Saaya.

"Apa? Duet? Mereka bahkan tidak memberitahuku sama sekali lagunya! Dan apa itu pula The Sketchbook?" pikir Kimiko.

Tiga orang yang paling tidak disangka Kimiko muncul di panggung. Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch.

"A-Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kimiko bingung.

Bossun hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengambil mic.

"Selamat malam semuanya! Pada kesempatan ini kami, The Sketchbook, akan membawakan sebuah lagu baru. Judulnya adalah Michi. Selamat mendengarkan!" kata Bossun.

"Nani?! Ja-jadi kalian adalah The Sketchbook? Dan lagu! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa lagu kalian!" protes Kimiko.

"Kau jenius musik, kan?" tanya Switch balik.

"Tapi aku tidak sejenius itu untuk bisa memainkan lagu tanpa pernah melihat partiturnya!" balas Kimiko sewot.

"Sebenarnya, Kimiko-chan... Kau pernah membaca partiturnya, kok. Apa kau masih ingat partitur yang kuberikan waktu itu?" tanya Bossun.

"Partitur? Maksudmu partitur yang katanya kau temukan di gudang dan kau memintaku untuk memainkannya? Partitur yang itu?" tanya Kimiko memastikan. Bossun mengangguk.

"Aku masih ingat, sih... Jadi itu lagunya?!" tanya Kimiko baru menyadarinya. Bossun hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Jadi, semua masalahnya sudah teratasi kan?" tanya Bossun. Kimiko mendesah panjang.

"Kurasa bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Kimiko. Bossun tersenyum lebar.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai!" seru Bossun. Alunan gitar pun mulai terdengar disusul dengan bunyi drum Switch. Dan meskipun pada awalnya lagu ini tidak di-aransemen untuk piano, Kimiko bisa mengimbangi cukup baik. Bossun mulai bernyanyi.

_I've run to this point  
Though that's nothing to brag about  
I've tripped and fallen over_

_I'd recklessly chase it_  
_and I know that I'm overdoing it_  
_just to keep the promise that I couldn't hear_

_I vowed in the past_  
_that I don't want to become_  
_a drifting cloud in the raging wind_

_I silently locked away_  
_the things that were passed by_  
_Never look down, never look back. Yeah!_

_on the way to GO_  
_How far does this way go?_  
_Its significance matters more than my pace_

_on the way to GO_  
_Even if the path is a lonely one_  
_I will reach somebody if I laugh on my way_

Bossun mengelap keningnya yang basah karena keringat. Permainan gitar tadi cukup menguras konsentrasinya. Tapi diantara semuanya, Kimiko yang paling capai. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja memainkan lagu yang hanya pernah dimainkannya sekali dan hanya berdasarkan ingatan seadanya saja. Sangat menguras tenaga.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" seru para penonton saling bersahut-sahutan. Padahal di belakang panggung, Tsubaki sudah memberi isyarat berhenti kepada Bossun. Dia pun menjadi bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah dia menghentikan permainannya? Ataukah...

Terdengar bunyi denting piano. Kimiko. Switch menatap Kimiko sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Kimiko. Bahkan akhirnya Himeko ikut memainkan bagiannya sebagai lead guitar. Bossun menatap Himeko yang mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Kalian ini... Kalau itu ingin kalian semua..." pikir Bossun. Bossun memutuskan untuk ikut bermain dengan mereka.

_on the way to GO  
How far does this way go?  
Its significance matters more than my pace_

on the way to GO  
Even if the path is a lonely one  
I will reach somebody if I laugh on my way

Lagu ini pun akhirnya ditutup dengan epik-nya oleh permainan piano Kimiko. Mereka semua berpandangan dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Yah, Tsubaki sangat jelas akan memarahi mereka. Tapi... Hasilnya sepadan, bukan?

Rasanya ingin sekali Kimiko mengabadikan momen ini untuk selamanya.

Andai saja dia bisa.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

Author's Note :  
Chapter 10! Keep looking for the very last chapter : Epilogue! Just wait it for... As soon as I can?

By the way, the song that Kimiko sang is "Kaze to Oka no Ballad" by Real Paradis. This song is also the soundtrack of Nodame Cantabille : Finale. The song that JardiN sing, Graffiti, is originally sing by Gackt. This very same song is the soundtrack of Sket Dance. And all of the song in this chapter, except Grafitti, was translated into English because I think... It's pretty useless to put it in its original languange, Japanese. Useless because it's hard to understand. So that's why I decided to just put it in English. You can get the feeling just the way I want it!

Lady of Gray


	11. Epilogue

Summary :

Semua orang pasti mempunyainya, bukan? Masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu dimana kau melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat kau akan berhadapan dengan masa lalumu itu?

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Chapter 11 : Epilogue

"Fyuuh..." gumam Bossun mengelap dahinya yang basah karena keringat.

"Ini untukmu" kata Kimiko memberikan Bossun sebuah minuman dingin. Minuman yang segera diteguk Bossun.

"Arigatou, Kimiko-chan" balas Bossun.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Kalian rela datang ke sini hanya untuk membantuku pindah-pindah barang saja" kata Kimiko.

"Dan itu semua karena kesalahanmu sendiri" tambah Switch.

"Urusai! Mana kutahu bakal jadi begini. Lagipula lantainya tidak serusak yang pak tua itu katakan. Dia hanya terlalu membesar-besarkan saja" gerutu Kimiko.

"Tapi tetap saja kau diusir dari sini, bukan?" tanya Switch, sukses menutup mulut Kimiko.

Jadi... Begini. Masih ingat saat Kimiko bertemu dengan Tamazuki di flat-nya? Pada saat itu, Kimiko memukul lantai kayu flat-nya sampai berlubang, bukan? Ingat? Tidak lama setelah Tamazuki pergi, giliran bapak tua pemilik flat yang datang menghampiri Kimiko.

* * *

"Kau! Dasar kurang ajar! Sudah tidak pulang selama 3 hari, begitu pulang malah merusak lantai flat! Mau jadi apa kau!" seru bapak tua itu marah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Ini sebenarnya-" kata Kimiko berusaha memberi penjelasan.

"Saya tidak mau tahu lagi. Mulai bulan depan, jangan lagi kamu tinggal di sini!" seru bapak tua itu.

"Tapi, aku-" elak Kimiko, mencoba membela diri.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Pokoknya, bulan depan jangan pernah saya lihat kamu lagi" potong bapak tua itu final.

* * *

Setelah selesai berkata seperti itu, bapak tua itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kimiko. Saat KTS sudah selesai pun, Kimiko masih belum mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru. Padahal, sebentar lagi sudah mau awal bulan. Tapi... Selalu ada jalan untuk setiap masalah, bukan?

"Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau menawarkan Kimiko untuk tinggal di rumahmu, Switch" kata Himeko.

"Orangtuaku sama sekali tidak keberatan Kimiko tinggal di rumahku. Ada kamar yang tidak terpakai juga di sana. Lagipula, aku tidak mau dihantui Misao malam-malam karena tidak membantumu" kata Switch.

"Hoi! Jangan bawa-bawa nama Misao!" protes Kimiko.

Betul sekali para pembaca. Switch yang sangat kita tahu itu menawarkan Kimiko untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Seperti ini ceritanya...

* * *

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu?" tanya Switch, menemukan Kimiko menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku masih belum menemukan apartemen baru. Semua apartemen yang kudatangi kalau tidak terlalu mahal, pasti terlalu jauh dari sekolah" jawab Kimiko lemas. Switch terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku saja?" tawar Switch. Kimiko langsung duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Na-nani?! Kau benar-benar serius?!" tanya Kimiko terkejut. Switch mengangguk kecil.

"Aku serius. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku saja jika kau mau. Letak rumahku dekat dengan sekolah dan kau bisa tinggal di sana gratis" kata Switch.

"Tapi... Seingatku tidak ada kamar lebih di rumahmu, kan? Dan kau jelas-jelas tidak mungkin mengijinkanku untuk tidur di kamar Masafumi" kata Kimiko.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi karena ada seseorang yang dengan seenaknya merusak jendela rumahku" kata Switch melirik Himeko yang tidak jauh dari mereka, yang dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dari Switch, "Jadinya Ayah memutuskan untuk merenovasi sebagian rumah. Dan hasilnya adalah bertambahnya satu ruangan lebih di rumahku. Kau bisa tinggal di sana jika kau mau"

"Kau... Sungguhan, kan?" tanya Kimiko memastikan.

"Apa aku perlu mengulangnya seratus kali?" tanya Switch balik. Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah Kimiko.

* * *

Karena itulah, sekarang, Kimiko, Bossun, Himeko, dan Switch, ada di flat Kimiko membantunya merapikan barang-barang. Untungnya saja, barang-barang Kimiko tidak terlalu banyak. Untuk ukuran anak perempuan setidaknya.

"Yosh!" seru Bossun merapikan kotak terakhir, "Akhirnya selesai juga!"

"Iya! Capek sekali rasanya" kata Himeko meminum es sirup.

"Betul sekali. Membereskan barang-barang itu melelahkan" kata Switch yang ikut juga.

"Justru harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu tahu! Yang daritadi kalian lakukan hanya duduk-duduk saja tahu!" gerutu Bossun.

"Tidak. Kami tidak hanya duduk-duduk saja" balas Switch.

"Oh ya? Terus apa saja yang kalian lakukan dari tadi?" tanya Bossun balik.

"Kami duduk-duduk, minum es sirup, dan makan biskuit" kata Switch.

"Jangan lupa membaca majalah, Switch. Kita juga membaca komik. Ngomong-ngomong, komikmu lengkap juga Kimiko-chan" kata Himeko.

"Err... A-arigato..." kata Kimiko ber-sweatdropped.

"Kalian ini! Seenaknya saja!" seru Bossun.

"Sudah, sudah. Karena semuanya sudah selesai, lebih baik sekarang kita pindahkan semuanya bukan?" usul Switch.

"Betul juga. Tapi... Bagaimana caranya kita memindahkan semua barang ini?" tanya Bossun.

"Sudah pasti, kan? Kita akan menggunakan cara itu" kata Himeko.

"Cara itu?" tanya Bossun bingung.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya sudah kuurus, kok" kata Kimiko tersenyum.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak benar-benar bermaksud—" Sebelum Bossun selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, tiba-tiba saja tersengar bunyi klakson mobil di luar.

"Ah! Mobilnya sudah datang rupanya" gumam Kimiko.

"Mobil?" tanya Bossun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku meminta ayah Kazu-kun untuk ikut membantuku pindah-pindah. Barang-barangku tidak terlalu banyak ini. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin berpikir untuk memindahkan semua barang ini satu-satu, kan?" kata Kimiko.

"Be-benar juga" jawab Bossun cepat-cepat.

"Aku mana mungkin bilang kalau aku memang benar-benar berpikir seperti itu..." pikir Bossun.

* * *

"Inilah dia. Rumah keluarga Usui yang terkenal" kata Switch begitu mereka tiba di depan rumah.

"Tidak terlalu berbeda juga dengan dulu rupanya. Padahal kupikir mungkin berbeda karena adanya renovasi" kata Kimiko.

"Hahaha! Terkadang yang lama lebih baik dari baru, bukan? Ngomong-ngomong, ini kedua kalinya kalian ke sini, kan? Bimeko dan Hossun?" tanya ayah Switch.

Himeko dan Bossun, Yah" ralat Switch.

"Ya, ya, ya. Maksudku itu. Hanya beda sedikit saja tidak perlu dipermasalahkan" kata ayah Switch.

"Apanya yang beda sedikit?!" pikir semua orang kecuali ayah Switch.

"Kedua kalinya?" tanya Kimiko bingung.

"Tidak baik membiarkan mereka terlalu sering berkunjung. Aku tidak mau ada jendela yang menjadi korban lagi" kata Switch. Himeko yang mendengar perkataan Switch tertunduk malu.

"Hah?" tanya Kimiko masih tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita masuk saja? Tidak bagus berdiam di depan rumah lama-lama" ajak ayah Switch. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai memindahkan barang-barang dari mobil ke dalam rumah. Begitu di dalam rumah, ibu Switch sudah siap menyambut mereka.

"Kimiko-chan! Kau sekarang sudah besar sekali! Semakin cantik pula!" seru ibu Switch sambil memeluk Kimiko erat-erat.

"Te-terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini, Obasan, Ojisan" kata Kimiko membungkukkan badannya.

"Aduh! Tidak perlu formal seperti itu, Kimiko-chan. Kami berdua sudah menganggapmu seperti anak kami sendiri" kata ibu Switch.

"Lagipula, ini semua ide dari Kazuyoshi. Dialah yang memberitahu kami semuanya" tambah ayah Switch yang sudah ikut bergabung di ruang tamu dan mulai membaca korannya.

"Nah, sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau memeriksa calon kamarmu? Kazuyoshi yang akan mengantarmu" tawar ibu Switch.

"Err... Sebenarnya, sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kulakukan terlebih dulu. Sesuatu yang penting" tolak Kimiko pelan.

"Hmm? Apa itu, Kimiko-chan?" tanya ibu Switch lembut.

"Aku... Aku ingin pergi ke meja abu Masafumi" jawab Kimiko.

Satu ruangan langsung terhenyak mendengar perkataan Kimiko. Terutama kedua orangtua Switch. Mereka jelas-jelas terlihat tegang. Di saat seperti itulah, Switch bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah memintanya. Ayo, akan kuantar" kata Switch mulai melangkah keluar. Kimiko pun ikut pergi mengikutinya.

"Jadi... Kimiko-chan, kau sudah tahu kalau...?" tanya ibu Switch lemah. Switch menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sendiri yang memberitahunya. Kita pergi, Kimiko" kata Switch melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Kimiko membungkukkan badannya lemah sebelum pergi mengikuti Switch. Meninggalkan Bossun dan Himeko yang hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

* * *

Switch membawa Kimiko menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Mereka berjalan, dan terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya mereka pun tiba di satu-satunya ruangan di ujung lorong. Terpencil, dan... Seakan-akan tidak mau diingat-ingat lagi. Switch membuka perlahan-lahan pintu ruangan itu. Ternyata, ruangan itu berisi meja abu Masafumi. Kimiko pun memasuki ruangan itu sementara Switch memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu di luar. Dia hanya berdiri saja di depan pintu.

Meskipun harus diakui, dia sengaja menguping Kimiko dari celah pintu yang memang sengaja tidak ditutup rapat-rapat olehnya. Terdengar pelan suara Kimiko.

"Hey, Switch. Apa kabarmu? Sudah cukup lama sejak kita bertemu, bukan?" tanya Kimiko lirih. Dia menarik napas sebentar.

"Kau tahu? Banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi selama kau pergi. Katakan saja kakakmu. Tiba-tiba saja dia seperti kembaranmu dan menjadi otaku" lanjutnya.

Switch tidak tahan berkomentar dalam hatinya, "Aku bukan otaku. Dasar seenaknya saja"

"Obasan dan Ojisan juga..." Kimiko mendesah, "Misao juga sudah meninggal, tapi kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu itu. Bahkan mungkin saja saat ini kalian berdua sudah bertemu satu sama lain"

Switch menyadari, suara Kimiko semakin pelan. Penasaran, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam. Kimiko sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan meja abu. Dan melihat dari bahunya yang bergetar serta suara isak tertahan... Switch tidak perlu melihat wajah Kimiko untuk memastikan dia menangis.

"Hiks... Baka! Baka Switch! Kenapa kau harus pergi begitu cepat? Aku... Aku bahkan masih belum..." isak Kimiko kembali melanjutkan tangisnya. Switch tidak melanjutkan kembali mengintip. Dia sudah melihat lebih dari cukup. Sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan hanya terduduk di depan pintu. Matanya tampak menerawang.

Kematian Masafumi merubah semuanya. Orangtuanya, Sawa, Kimiko... Dan terutama dirinya sendiri. Meninggalkan sebuah lubang yang tidak akan pernah terisi. Wajah Masafumi yang tersenyum muncul kembali di benaknya.

"Kimiko benar. Kau betul-betul bodoh sekali... Masafumi" gumam Switch perlahan.

* * *

"Jadi... Sudah sejak kapan kau tahu tentang kematian Masafumi?" tanya ibu Switch pelan begitu Kimiko dan Switch kembali.

"Baru akhir-akhir ini saja" jawab Kimiko pelan. Suasana kembali hening.

"Aku... Kami sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi orangtuamu dan Misao" kata ibu Switch lirih, memecah keheningan yang ada. Kimiko terdiam. Lagipula, apa juga yang harus dikatakannya? Dia tahu pasti siapa yang memberi tahu mereka. Tiba-tiba ibu Switch memeluk Kimiko.

"E-Eto..." kata Kimiko.

"Pasti sulit bagimu, bukan? Menghadapi ini semua... Apalagi sendirian..." bisik ibu Switch. Kimiko melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan ibu Switch.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Karena... Karena aku tidak sendirian. Tidak lagi" balas Kimiko ceria menatap lurus-lurus mata ibu Switch. Ibu Switch tampak tertegun melihat tatapan Kimiko.

**Memang benar. Saat kita kehilangan orang-orang berharga kita... Kehilangan itu akan meninggalkan sebuah lubang. Itu memang kenyataannya. Dan kenyataan itu tidak bisa diubah. Tapi, selama kita tetap tersenyum... Selama kita tetap melangkah maju...**

Ibu Switch menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Kau benar. Kau memang tidak sendirian, Kimiko-chan" kata ibu Switch mengusap kepala Kimiko.

**Perlahan tapi pasti, kau akan bertemu dengan orang-orang. Orang-orang yang bisa mengisi lubang itu.**

"Apalagi sejak kau bertemu kembali dengan Kazuyoshi, rasanya dia menjadi lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya" kata ayah Switch.

"Hmm? Benar juga. Dia menjadi lebih gembira dari sebelumnya, bukan?" tanya ibu Switch.

"Aku tidak—" protes Switch yang tampaknya tidak terlalu didengarkan.

**Keluarga**

"Betul sekali! Aku juga sering mendapatinya bersenandung di ruang klub" kata Himeko.

"Dia bahkan lebih sering melucu dari biasanya" tambah Bossun bersemangat.

**Teman**

"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan itu semua! Dan kalau pun hal itu terjadi pasti bukan karena Kimiko!" seru Switch jengkel.

"Kalau begitu... Bagaimana dengan pacar?" tanya Kimiko jahil. Ekspresi Switch langsung berubah drastis. Wajahnya bercampur malu sekaligus juga panik.

**Atau bahkan mungkin juga seorang pacar?**

Ibunya sudah memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Pacar?! Pacar sungguhan, kan? Bukan figurin aneh atau boneka?" tanya ibu Switch antusias. Switch memberikan isyarat tidak kepada Kimiko. Yang malah membuat seringaian gadis itu semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja pacar sungguhan. Seorang anak gadis SMA" jawab Kimiko.

"Akhirnya! Akhirnya anakku mempunyai pacar juga! Padahal aku sempat khawatir juga, loh! Seharusnya anak seumuran dia sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum juga mendengar kata pacar darinya" kata ibu Switch.

"Itu karena aku memang masih belum punya pacar!" protes Switch dengan wajah yang semakin merah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Switch. Kau itu kan meraih penghargaan sebagai cowok paling menarik di kelas" kata Bossun.

Wajah Switch semakin panik. Membuat Bossun dan Himeko menyesal tidak membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan ekspresi Switch. Ayah Switch, yang hanya memperhatikan saja daritadi, hanya tertawa terkekeh di pojok ruangan.

"Kau serius, Fujisaki-kun?" tanya ibu Switch.

"Bukan hanya itu saja. Pada saat Valentine, Switch juga—" kata Himeko yang tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena ditahan Bossun. Sebelum Himeko mengeluarkan protesnya, Bossun berbisik di telinganya, "Kita kan seharusnya tidak mengetahui hal itu! Kita hanya menguping mereka, kan?!" Switch sudah menatap mereka tajam.

"Valentine apa?" tanya ibu Switch lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-ap—" kata Switch cepat-cepat. Tapi tetap saja kalah cepat dari Kimiko.

"Pada saat Valentine, Kazu-kun menerima coklat dari seorang gadis. Dan bukan coklat biasa saja, melainkan coklat honmei" kata Kimiko dengan penekanan di kata honmei.

"Kau—Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kalau Bossun dan Himeko aku bisa mengerti, tapi... Kau?" tanya Switch.

"Gampang. Karena gadis itu sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku" kata Kimiko santai. Kata-kata yang membuat ekspresi Switch semakin horror.

"Jadi itu semua benar, Kazuyoshi? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku?" tanya ibu Switch. Belum sempat Switch menjawab, ibu Switch sudah keburu menanyai Kimiko.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu, Kimiko-chan? Bagaimana dengan wajahnya? Penampilannya?" tanya ibu Switch cepat-cepat.

"Tenang saja. Dia cukup cantik, kok" kata Kimiko menyengir.

"Nani?! Siapa namanya, Kazuyoshi? Lalu umurnya? Hobinya? Berat badannya?" tanya ibu Switch bertubi-tubi.

Menghadapi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi seperti itu benar-benar membuat Switch sama sekali tidak berkutik. Apalagi tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun ocehan ibu Switch akan berhenti. Akhirnya, karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi, tiga orang yang _memang_ sengaja memancing ibu Switch dan membuat Switch kalang kabut itu, memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok ruangan. Bersama ayah Switch.

"Kue?" tawar ayah Switch menyodorkan mereka setoples kue kering. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil kue itu. Menonton dengan santai adu mulut ibu dan anak itu.

"Benar-benar hari yang tenang seperti biasanya" komentar Bossun tersenyum lebar. Himeko tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau benar. Benar-benar sama seperti biasanya" kata Kimiko. Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya.

**Yang jelas, orang-orang itu ada di sekeliling kita. **

**Kita hanya belum saja menyadarinya saja.**

_I'm laughing now_  
_Because I am not alone_  
_If I can put into words the eyes can not see_  
_There should understand the feelings that are connected_

_I felt that somewhere in your heart_  
_Always be loneliness did not disappear_  
_Turn into a flood of tears_  
_Let's start walking from here_

_All the way from the moment I was born_  
_You're not alone anytime I had been led_  
_That was the day of the beginning is good at this location_  
_Because I want to tell thank you_

_It makes sense to me if you were born_  
_This hand is also warm_  
_By the hand of someone feel lonely cold_  
_Maybe there to connect ..._

_I want to be loved and want to love everybody_  
_I lie because I would think even with_  
_The only really honest feelings_  
_I wish I was told_

_Countless accident may overlap_  
_I was born is protected wrapped in love_  
_I think the happiest that day like a miracle than anything_

_Thank you_

_I was born here_  
_Because I feel the happiness_

THE END

* * *

Author's Note :  
Yataaa! Finally! I really, really, did it! Padahal ini cerita yang paling terbaru... Tapi yang paling cepat tamat! Yey! Ngomong-ngomong, lirik lagu terakhir kali ini diambil dari "Birthday"-nya Sketchbook. Lirik yang sudah dijadikan diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Menurut setidaknya. Anggap saja lagu itu adalah lagu ending cerita ini... Nishishishi~

Tapi dengan berakhirnya cerita ini, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, loh! Karena... *jrengjrengjreng, akan ada side story! Meskipun sampai sekarang tuh side story memang masih belum dibuat... Po-pokoknya tunggu saja!

Thank you for everything, guys! For reading this story, for all your review, critics, suggestion, and all that favorites and following author and story things. This story will cannot be finished without your support!

Till next time,

Lady of Gray


End file.
